Let Me Love You
by venturrieb
Summary: Rachel and Santana one-shots. Rated M for select few chapter ON HIATUS more on profile
1. The One With The Auditorium Break Down

**I do not own Glee or its characters all rights got to the creators and writers.**

**All mistakes are mine**

* * *

Santana was walking through the vacant halls of William McKinley High School when she heard the voice of a broken heart. She made a detour and entered the auditorium. She saw the tiny brunette that she had spent years torturing, on stage pouring her heart out. Santana's first thought was of course to leave, but her she couldn't bring herself to leave as she watched the girl fall apart in front of her. Once she collapsed with tears running down her face Santana hopped on stage and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl. "Rachel, hey, what's wrong?" her voice was soft and caring, very un-Santana like.

"He- and –I" she couldn't get the words out through the sobs that were breaking her body.

"Hey, it's okay."Santana smoothed the girl's hair back. "Come on. I'm getting you out of here." She helped Rachel up to her feet, supporting/carrying her and out of the auditorium. Santana took Rachel to her car and helped her inside before getting in on the driver's side. She waited for Rachel's cries to die down a bit before speaking. "Rach, what happened?" Rachel shook her head frantically not wanting to remember the day's events. "Okay, look Rachel, I can't just sit here and leave you alone knowing that something serious is tearing you up. So I'm going to take you somewhere and you're going to talk to me okay?"

"San-"

"No Berry, this isn't optional. You're coming and we're going to talk. Got it?" Rachel opened her mouth to protest but decided against it and closed her mouth and nodded. "Good."

* * *

Santana took Rachel to a park not too far from her house. She figured it would be pretty secluded since it was the middle of the day and most kids would be in school. The two girls walked down to the lake that was in the middle of the park and sat down to watch the water as it stayed perfectly still. Rachel brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, resting her chin on her knee.

"Rach, are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Why do you care?"

Santana shrugged while scooting closer to the small brunette, "I just do."

"Since when Santana? You've spent the whole time we've known each other making my life miserable"

Santana didn't want to admit it, but what Rachel said kind of hurt her a little bit. Although she never told anyone, Santana loved the little diva and seeing her like this broke her heart. "I know Rachel, and I'm sorry for that, but I want to help you. I don't like seeing you like this. You always have your head held up high and you're always beaming, but seeing you in there crying like that, breaking down on stage… I don't ever want to see you like that again."

"You think it's so easy Santana!? To walk around and smile acting like the most positive girl in the world when I'm covered in one of your ordered slushie facials, or being shoved into lockers by jocks and cheerios. By Friday afternoon I always have a bruise on my shoulder or arms, and I have to cover it up with makeup so my father's don't find out. I'm not stupid and I'm not naïve, I know no one likes me, and the glee kids only tolerate me because of my singing voice okay. I know. Today was just everything taking its toll. I just had a minor break down. Everything's fine now." Rachel stood up to walk away, but Santana was grabbing her arm and turning her around before she got the chance.

The Latina pulled the tiny brunet into her chest. "I'm not letting you go Berry. I'm sorry I've done all of this to you. I was jealous, you're the girl that everyone knows is making it out of here, you're the girl that made me fall in love with out me even knowing it. I was scared, that's why I've treated you the way I do. I'm so sorry."

"No, Santana!" Rachel tried pulling away, but the Latina wouldn't budge. "Let go of me Santana. All you've ever done is hurt me!" Rachel pounded on Santana tears falling down her face, she tried to push her away, but in reality Rachel just wanted the Latina to hold on tighter.

"I know Rachel, and I'm sorry. But I promise you that will never happen again. No more slushie facials, no more being shoved into lockers, all of it stops now. I promise you're safe with me."

"Why?" Rachel cries had subsided and her voice was a low whisper. She was now holding on to the Latina. "Why now? After two years why?"

"Because seeing you up there is something I never want to see again. I know I've hurt you, and you have no reason to forgive me, but I'm going to work for it anyway. I'm in love with you Rachel Berry, and I never knew how to deal with it, so I was mean and a bully, and-"

"Stop. Just stop Santana," Rachel pressed her finger to the Latina's lips to silence her. "Can you just take me home Santana? I'm really tired."

"Uh, yeah, of course." Santana led Rachel to her car. The drive to Rachel's house was silent. Santana wanted to say something, but she wasn't sure what. Nothing seemed right. She cut the engine when they arrived in Rachel's driveway. "Rachel I'm really sorry about before-"

"Will you come up with me Santana? My fathers won't be home for awhile and I don't want to be alone. I understand if that's too much to ask."

"No, Rachel it's fine. I can stay." Rachel smiled half heartedly. Santana got out of her car and went around to open Rachel's door. Rachel took her hand as she climbed out tumbling a little bit in the process. "Rach are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just really tired. Come on." Rachel led Santana who had to keep a hand on Rachel to keep her from tripping. They stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"Here," Santana picked Rachel up and climbed the stairs looking in each room until she found the pink one. Rachel was already sleeping in her arms once they reached it. She placed her on her bed, only causing her to stir slightly, and pulled off her shoes before helping her lay down. Rachel grabbed Santana's hand and pulled her down on to the bed so she was lying beside her.

"I love you Santana," the words were mumbled, but Santana still heard them, and it made her heart swell. She placed on chaste kiss on the diva's forehead as she snuggled into her.

"I love you too."

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed. I tend to get a lot of Pezberry ideas so I figured I should publish them. Fill free to give me some prompts. And for those of you follow Hold My Hand I'm going to try to update this weekend.**


	2. The One With The Spider

**is is prompt for guest. I hope this lives up to what you were hoping for.**

* * *

"Hello," Rachel answered her phone from the living room couch. She was currently watching the new show she had grown to love, _Revolution._

"Rach…"

"San, babe what's wrong?" Rachel could hear the distraught in her girlfriend's voice instantly.

"Um, well, babe, you know how sometimes you come home and you find a spider, but I somehow never stumble across them."

"Uh, yeah?" Rachel was too engrossed in her TV show to figure out where her gorgeous Latina was going with this.

"Yeah, well. It's not that I don't ever see them because I do. I just have a tendency to avoid them at all cost."

"Honey, I need you to- wait what? You avoid spiders? Why?" and that's when it dawned on the tiny brunette. "Santana Lopez, are you afraid of spiders," Rachel found this more interesting than her show. "How did I not ever not know this?"

"Rachel can you please just come up here. It's big and it's on the door and I can't leave."

"Oh my gosh, Santana you have to be kidding me. Just turn the handle and leave."

"Did you just miss what I said Berry, the spider is on the door. I cannot leave. Baby please, I just want to come home and cuddle you."

"Santana, baby, I love you, you know that, but you work across town. Do you honestly expect me to drive all that way just so I can help you out of your office?"

"No I expect you to drive here in order to kill the spider and help me out of my office."

"If I don't do this you're just going to stay there all night aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Ugh!" Rachel huffed and forced herself off the couch. "You know, if I didn't love you then I would just leave you there."

"I know. Thank you baby."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll call when I'm heading up." Rachel put on her coat and sweats before grabbing her keys and leaving. The drive to Santana's office took forty-five minutes; Rachel couldn't even begin to think how long it took Santana in the morning with all the traffic. She imagined a lot of people were flipped off by the Latina. Once Rachel got to Santana's floor she pulled out her phone to call said girl.

"Hello."

"Hey I'm walking up to your door right now."

"Okay. Just be careful."

"Santana it's spider not a scorpion."

"It could jump Rachel. I don't want it to land on me and kill me. Death by spider is not the way I want to go."

"You're unbelievable," Rachel hung up the phone while slowly opening the door to reveal the tall tan brunette sitting on her desk staring at the door, a look of horror on her face.

"Baby…"

"Rach, don't move."

"Why?"

"Because it's moving. I don't know what's next target."

"Oh for crying out loud Santana," Rachel walked in and turned to see that the spider of medium size was making its way down the door and to the floor. She stomped on it right quick then took a tissue from her girlfriend's desk to pick up the dead creature and toss it on the trash. She turned to look at the now relieved Latina and laughed.

Santana scoffed at the tiny brunettes reaction and left mumbling "I can't stand you," under her breath as she passed Rachel.

"Aw baby," Rachel chased after her lover. "I'm sorry." She was still trying to stifle her laughter.

"No you're not."

"Yes I am. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have laughed."

"Yeah, but you did." The ride home for the two was silence Rachel could feel Santana seething and was a bit too frightened to say anything. When they got back to their apartment Santana dropped her stuff by the door (knowing that Rachel hated when she did that) and went straight into the bathroom to take a shower.

"Shit," Rachel whispered to herself when the love of her life still didn't say anything to her. She picked up Santana's things and carried them into their bedroom, putting them in the respected places. After standing in front of the closed bathroom door for awhile Rachel finally decided to step into the steam filled room. She slid open the shower door and stepped in fully clothed, and wrapped her arms around the tall Latina whom she loved so much. "I'm so sorry baby."

"It's whatever Rach."

"No it's not. I shouldn't have laughed at you. I can see that what I did really hurt you and I never wanted to do that."

"I just. I hate spiders more than you could ever imagine and I was legitimately terrified and you just looked at me and laughed. It made me feel like I wasn't strong enough for you or something."

"What?" Rachel turned Santana around cupped her face in her hands. "Baby no, it wasn't anything like that. You are more than strong enough for me. You are the strongest person I have ever met, and just knowing that you love me makes me feel safe and protected. Look at me," Santana lifted her head slightly. "We all have little things that we're scared of, yours is spiders mine is bees, which is why you're the one who will be doing the gardening when we get a house."

The Latina chuckled, she always loved when Rachel mad comments or hints toward their future together. "Forgive me?" Rachel asked.

"Of course," Santana leaned down and kissed the tiny girl softly, but passionately. "Rach." She mumbled against her lover's lips.

"Mmm," Rachel mumbled.

"You are wearing way too much clothing to be in the shower right now."

"Is that right?"

"Mhm."

"Then why don't you help me with that."

"Gladly."

* * *

**Prompts are of course always welcomed. Tell me what you guys think.**


	3. The One With The Teacher And Her Student

**Prompt by sawa255: Teacher/ student relationship. Rachel is a new glee teacher, she is only five or 6 years older than Santana and thinks she's straight but Santana quickly changes that **

**Instead of Rachel being a glee teacher she's an English teacher and the story is mainly set in flash backs.**

* * *

Rachel turned over in her lover's arms a smile breaking across her face when she realized she was already awake. "Good morning beautiful." Santana kissed her baby girl's nose and pulled her close so that Rachel was nuzzling her neck.

"Mmm, good morning." Rachel placed a small kiss to the tan skin.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Very well actually. How about you?"

"I had an interesting dream."

"Really, what about?"

"The first time I ever saw you."

* * *

_Flashback_

_Santana was sitting in class chatting with one of the football players, Puck when the room went dead silent as their new English teacher walked. She was tan with had long dark brown hair and had milk chocolate eyes that the Latina was more than willing to get lost in. She was shorter than the average girl, but Santana didn't mind. She found it cute._

_"Good morning class. My name is Rachel Berry, but you will of course refer to me as Miss Berry, and it seems I will be taking over for your English teacher Ms. Rootenberg." A student walked in and handed Rachel a note, "Santana Lopez?" Santana raised her hand, "This is for you, and go ahead and grab your things." Santana picked up her bag and her books then headed towards Rachel's desk to take the note. Their hands grazed lightly and Santana felt warmth crawl up her arm, in that moment, she wanted to pull the new English teacher close and kiss hem but she quickly shook the feeling and left out the door._

_End flashback_

* * *

"Is that your favorite memory of us," Rachel propped herself up on her elbow to look Santana.

"Nope, my favorite memory of us would be our first kiss without doubt."

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Rachel," Santana walked into her English teacher's classroom._

_"Santana," Rachel looked up from the papers she was grading. "As great of a student you are it's highly inappropriate for you to be calling me Rachel."_

_"Stop, just stop. Don't talk to me like I'm just your student."_

_"Santana that's what you are."_

_The tall Latina was honestly sick of Rachel trying to play this off after everything that's happened between them the past two months. "Rachel stop." Santana pulled the tiny brunette up from her chair and into her arms._

_"Santana what are you doing?"_

_"This," Santana pressed her lips against Rachel's. The soft smooth cherry flavor that she knew she would become addicted to. It took a few second before Rachel responded and kissed the taller brunette back. She licked her bottom lip asking for entrance which Santana was more than willing to give. The minute their tongues touched both girls let out a soft moan._

_"Santana no." Rachel reluctantly pulled her lips away from Santana's, but remained close to the Latina. "We cannot do this. I'm you teacher and straight. I'm straight and have a boyfriend. Not to mention I';m five years older than you. It's illegal."_

_"Having a boyfriend doesn't make you straight Rachel, and I'm eighteen so it's not illegal. You can't deny the feelings we have for each other Rachel."_

_"It's still illegal because I'm your teacher. Santana, this isn't okay. You need to leave."_

_"Rachel please."_

_"Santana no. This isn't right."_

_"Rachel! I can see it! I can see it in your eyes! You don't want to say these things to me, and you don't believe any of it." Rachel was unaware of her eyes betrayal and turned away. "No," Santana's voice was soft and soothing. "Don't turn away from me. I love your eyes," she turned Rachel's face by her chin. "They show so much emotion."_

_"Please don't," Rachel spoke in a whisper as she stared into the dark warming eyes._

_"I love you Rachel."_

_"You don't Santana. You can't."_

_"But I do." Santana leaned down and once again reconnect their lips._

_End flashback_

* * *

Rachel giggled, "You never gave up after that."

"Never thought about it once." Rachel smiled and leaned over to place chaste kiss against Santana's. "What's yours?" Santana asked once they parted.

"The first time you came over."

"Isn't that also the first time-"

"Yes. Yes it is." Santana smirked at Rachel's admittance.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Hi."_

_"Hi," Rachel took Santana's hand and pulled her in. Santana immediately wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist and kissed her. The kiss was passionate as their tongue fought for dominance which Rachel quickly gave into. Santana pushed Rachel up against the door she had just come in through. She trailed kisses up Rachel's neck and jaw, sucking and biting lightly._

_"San, baby."_

_"Mm?"_

_"Hey," Rachel pushed her back a little. "We have plenty of time for that later. Dinner's going to get cold if we don't eat it. So come on," Rachel took Santana's hands with her own and walked her to the dining room. "So I made you chicken-"_

_"But you said you were vegan."_

_"I am. I have a substitute for myself."_

_"Rach," Santana turned Rachel around. "You didn't have to do that. I would have been fine with vegan."_

_"I know, but I remember you saying something about chicken being the best meat during class, so I thought I'd make it for you."_

_"You're amazing," Santana gave Rachel a small kiss before jumping up and sitting at the table. "Let's get out grub on sweet thang." Rachel laughed at her girlfriend's antics before going into the kitchen to fix their plates._

_After dinner the two brunettes found themselves on Rachel's couch, sitting close to one another and giggling. "San?"_

_"Yeah baby?"_

_"What are we doing here?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Us I mean. What happens when you graduate and I'm still here? What do we do?"_

_"Rach, I want you to come with me. I want us to go to LA together."_

_"What?"_

_"You didn't honestly think I was just going to leave you here did you?"_

_"I just, I thought."_

_Santana silenced Rachel with her lips, "Never." She mumbled before pulling Rachel closer. "I love you."_

_"I love you too." Rachel climbed on top of her Latina and wrapped her legs around her waist. Santana trailed kisses down her collar bone invoking a moan from the brunette on top of her. She brought her hand down to the hem of Rachel's shirt and lifted it up over her head. Revealing the black lace bra that encased what Santana imagined to be perfect round breast. After staring for awhile Santa couldn't resist latching her teeth on to the exposed skin. "God yes! I want you San! I want you right now!"_

_"More than welcome to obliged."_

_End flashback_

* * *

"Mm, I can see why you picked that night. It was… it was amazing."

"That it was." Rachel trailed her finger up and down Santana's arms. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Rachel spoke up. "You know, I still regret that day I told you I couldn't go with you."

"I don't."

"Really?"

"Yeah, because if that hadn't happened we might not be where we are now.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"San," Rachel was leaning against Santana as they sat on her couch watching TV. "I don't think I can go with you after you graduate."_

_"What," Santana turned Rachel around. "Why?"_

_"I've been thinking about it, and San, you're so young, and you have so much of your life ahead of you, and if I go with you I'll be holding you back. Plus we'll have to get an apartment which will cost so much more than you just living on campus in a dorm-"_

_"I'll get a job to help pay for rent."_

_"You need to focus on your studies Santana."_

_"Why?!" Santana shot up from the couch. "Why are you doing this? Why are you pushing me away? It took nine months for us to finally get to this and now you're so ready to just throw it all way!"_

_"Do you think I want to do this?! To watch you walk away while I'm still stuck here in Lima Ohio!? Do you think this is what I want!? To lose you! Santana I love you and this is killing me to say, but if I didn't truly love you I wouldn't be saying it."Rachel was yelling through tears that she couldn't control._

_"I can't go without you Rachel," Santana voice had turned to into a pleading tone, tears running down her face._

_"You have to," Rachel took Santana's face into her hands. "You have to go and live your life and have fun in college with friends your own age. I promise you, you will meet a girl who can give you so much more than I ever could, and you'll love her more than you thought you could ever love anyone, and the two of you will get married and have kids, and you'll grow old together. You'll be happy." The two of them stood there in the middle of Rachel living room foreheads pressed together, dreading the fact that it was the last time they'd ever be so close._

_End flashback_

* * *

"I cried for hours after that," a tear fell as the memory came to Rachel.

"Hey," Santana wiped the other tears that threaten to fall. "It happened. And it's in the past. We're together now. It may be under the strangest series of events but we are, and that's what matters."

* * *

_Flashback_

_"San come on. I have the perfect girl for you, she's a little older, but she's perfect. Exactly your type." Santana's best friends Quinn and Brittany were begging Santana to meet one of their friends._

_"My type? When did I get type?"_

_"Seriously San?"_

_"Yeah S, you've always had a type; short petite, tan skin, brunette hair, and dark brown eye. I've never seen you with any other type of girl." Quinn nodded in agreement with the taller blonde._

_"Alright fine. I'll go."_

_"Yay!" Brittany clapped with excitement._

_"She's here," Quinn Santana and Brittany were at a local bar they frequented. "I'm going to go get her I'll be back." Quinn left the two girls._

_"Hey San?"_

_"Yeah B?"_

_"Are you trying to replace that girl in the picture?" _

_Santana turned her head towards her best friend with a confused expression. "Britt what are you talking about."_

_"You have a picture of a small tan brunette with dark brown eyes girl in your room. The two of you are laughing together and it looks like you love her and she loves you."_

_"B where did you see that?"_

_"I went looking for candy in your room and I found it. You've never looked at any of the girls you've dated the way you looked at her in that picture."_

_"That's because I never loved any of them the way I loved her."_

_"If you two loved each other then why didn't you end up together?"_

_"Because… because love, its complicated Brittany."_

_"No its not. Love has never been complicated, it's really simple actually. It's just us who make it complicated." Santana stared up at her friend in awe. How this unicorn loving girl was such a genius she had no idea. But she certainly did wish she had been around when she and Rachel had ended._

_"Okay Rae, this is Santana, S this is Rachel." _

_Both girls started at each other with wide eyes. Tears forming and threatening to fall. "Wha- you- New York- what," Santana wasn't forming coherent sentences but Rachel got the gist._

_"I'm teaching at NYADA I moved here after you left. I could stand to stay in Lima, and I knew you'd be in LA, on the other side of the country… at least I thought you would be."_

_"I couldn't bring myself to go and chose Columbia instead."_

_"Wait what? Do you guys know each other?"_

_"Britt what did you do?" Santana asked never taking her eyes of the girl in front of her._

_"A few weeks after I saw the picture of her in your room Q and I were on our way to the ice skating ring because I really wanted to go and I saw her, and she had the same look that you always have in your eyes, like you were both missing something. So I went to talk to her and we became friends and I invited her here so you guys could see each other again because don't like seeing you sad Santie and I don't like seeing Rachie sad either."_

_"Britt why didn't you tell me about any of this?" Quinn questioned._

_"Wait you didn't know any of this?"_

_"No."_

_"Because you would have said no and then they would have never seen each other again, and that would have made us bad friends."_

_"Yeah well I'm just going to go." Rachel turned and left._

_"Santana," Quinn looked to her best friend. "I know I don't know much about whatever happened between you two-"_

_"Rachie was S's English teacher in high school and they fell in love and they were going to go to LA together, but a little before graduation Rachel told her she couldn't go because she felt like she would be holding Santana back, so S graduated and came here to New York because LA would have reminded her of everything and it hurt too much because she still loved Rachel."_

_Again the two friends looked at the taller blonde in awe. "Britt how do you know all of that?" Santana questioned._

_"You got really drunk one night and started crying and told me everything. You know S if you don't want to lose her again you should probably go run after her."_

_"Right." Santana jumped off the stool and ran outside to follow the tiny brunette. Her head darted from right to left trying to find her but there was no sign of her, and all over again Santana felt her heart breaking._

_Instead of going back in the bar Santana chose to make her way to the park across the street, "Santana?" She heard a familiar voice call her name and turned around. _

_"Rach."_

_"What are you-" she invaded the girl's personal space causing her breath to hitch._

_"You told me I'd meet a girl who could give me more than you ever could, and that I'd love her more than I ever thought possible. You said we'd have kids and we'd grow old together… You promised me I'd be happy… Rachel I've spent the last three years of my life looking for that girl and I can't find her because I already met her. I don't want to grow old with anyone else, or have kids with some other woman. And as for loving someone more than I ever loved you, that's impossible; you have my heart Rachel, you always have and you always will. Because no one is as perfect for me as you are. I love you Rachel Berry and I refuse to watch you leave all over again." Santana pulled Rachel in by her hips and crashed their lips together. Each moaned at the feeling they had longed for for so long. Rachel tangled her hands in Santana's hair kissing her back with just as much passion._

_"I love you too Santana."_

_End flashback_

* * *

"Aren't those kinds of things only supposed to happen in the movies?" Rachel asked with a quirk of her eyebrow.

"Nah baby, we're better than the movies."

Rachel smiled as her wife place a kiss on her cheek then on her now rather large belly. The baby kicked when it felt his mother's touch. "Your son is going to be the death of me Santana Lopez."

"Is that right Rachel Lopez?" Santana smirked while leaning centimeter's away from her wife's lips.

"Yes. I wish he would stop trying to play soccer while in the womb. My organs are not soccer balls."

"I think he's just excited about finally meeting us. What? What's wrong?" Santana panicked when Rachel's eyes widened.

"Um, I think we should go to the hospital."

"What why? What happened are you in pain."

"No, it just seems your son was a little more excited about meeting us then we thought because my water just broke."

* * *

**I've been getting a lot of prompts which I absolutely love, and I will try to get to as many of them as I can, but when I write I have to be able to be in the write head space for that prompt or scene. So I'll try to get to all of them, some may take longer than others.**


	4. The One With The Doctor

_ **Prompt by sawa255 Santana saves Rachel life. Santana is a doctor and Rachel is her patient. At the end they fall in love**_

_**I hope you guys like it**_

* * *

"Miss Berry," Rachel was sitting on her hospital awaiting her doctor's arrival.

"Hello Doctor Lopez," Rachel greeted with a smile. "How are you this evening?"

"I've had better days," the tall Latina was flipping through a file, a look of distress apparent.

"What's wrong?"

"Miss Berry-"

"Doctor Lopez, you've known for awhile now. You can call me Rachel."

"Right- Rachel, well," Doctor Lopez huffed, attempting to find her words. "I apologize. I just, do you mind if I have a seat?"

"No of course not," Rachel scooted over so her doctor could sit.

"I'm afraid I have unpleasant news."

"Please just tell me Doctor Lopez. I'd much rather this not be drawn out. Bad news cannot be undone so please…"

"Rachel… you have leukemia." Rachel's face went pale at the sound of her doctor's words. This wasn't the first time Santana Lopez had been forced to give a patient bad news. She was a doctor after all; bad news seemed to come with the territory. But that didn't mean she had to like it. "Rachel," Santana spoke quietly, almost a whisper, she was worried that the tiny brunette would break if anything to loud was said. It had been ten minutes since she told Rachel and the pale had yet to drain from her face. "Rachel."

Rachel's eyes began to fill with tears, "How long do I have?"

Santana's head snapped up, "What, Miss Berr- Rachel you're not going to die. You can beat this. It's in the early stages. The sooner we start treatment the better. This isn't the end. Listen to me," Santana turned Rachel's head towards her. "For the past month I've heard you talk about being on Broadway and winning an enormous amount of Tonys, and I refuse to allow you to not make it there. I will be your doctor, and I will help you beat this." Before Santana could continue her pep talk Rachel fell into her arms crying.

* * *

**Three Months Later**

"Hello." Santana's voice was filled with sleep as she answered the phone.

"Doctor Lopez, this is Brittany S. Peirce. Blaine told me to call you and tell you that we just brought Rachel to the hospital. As that was said Santana's pager went off. She was already up off the bed and getting dressed.

"I'll be there in twenty minutes." Santana ran into the emergency room and straight to the receptionist, passing by Blaine, Brittany, Puck, and Quinn in the process.

"Doctor-" the receptionist began.

"Berry, Rachel Berry, who's with her and where is she."

"Dr Martin has her and she' in 903."

"Okay, Shelby listen to me. I need you to call and get a blood test set up for Berry then I want you to call and see when the earliest biopsy can be done."

"Okay."

"Santana!" Blaine was standing up with every one; he was staring at her with pleading eyes.

She sighed, "Blaine you can come. The rest of you need to stay here."

"No way man," Puck protested. "I need to know what's going on with Rachel."

"Listen here, I have a patient making the wrong turn and I would very much like to have her back on track and sense Blaine is the only one who signed papers to make decisions he is the only one allowed in there. So you need to sit down and shut up, so I can go do my job."

"Puck it's okay," Blaine tried to calm his friend. "As soon as we get everything going I promise I will fill you guys in on everything." Blaine left and followed Santana before any of his friends could say anything.

"Santana what's going on?" Blaine questioned as they walked into the little diva's emergency room. Rachel was lying there unconscious her chest rising slowly and the monitor's excused Doctor Martin.

"I'm not sure. This shouldn't have happened. We have to run some test. I need you to sign papers." Santana walked over to Rachel's monitor to look at them and watch in hopes of seeing of what could have gone wrong.

"What kind of test?" Blaine questioned.

"Blood work first, and then I want her to get a biopsy."

"Is that what's best?"

"Yes," Santana pulled her stethoscope from her pocket and check Rachel's heart.

"Okay, just let me call her fathers."

"Please hurry, I need to get this scheduled I want her first in the morning.

"Okay, I'm calling them now." Blaine stepped out for a minute returning to Santana two minutes with the go ahead on everything. "Her fathers will be here in the morning."

Santana stayed by Rachel's side as the nurses came in to take her blood, so Blaine could go out and explain everything to their friends. "Hey guys," Blaine approached the young adults slowly.

"Blaine! What the hell is going on!?" Pucks was in the boy's face in seconds.

"Puck please calm down. I can't explain anything with you in my face. This is something you all need to hear." Quinn pulled Puck back so he could continue to talking. "Okay," Blaine took a deep breath, "Three months ago Rachel was diagnosed with leukemia."

"What?" Quinn breathed out in a whisper and fell back into a chair.

"She wasn't feeling too well, she was tired a lot, getting nose bleeds, headaches nonstop, so she went to the doctor they ran some test and called in another doctor. She, she has leukemia," Blaine was tearing up as he caught up his friends.

"How could you not tell us about this?" Quinn's sadness was quickly turning into anger.

"She begged me not to. I wanted to tell you guys and I begged her to tell you, but she said she didn't want you to worry. Nothing like this was supposed to happen. The cancer is supposed to be in its early stages. The only reason I signed paperwork was as a precaution. This wasn't supposed to happen."

"What about her fathers?" Puck questioned. Brittany hadn't said anything because she was crying to hard in Quinn's arms.

"I just called them. They'll be here tomorrow."

"They didn't know?"

"She didn't want anyone to know. The only reason I knew was because we live together and I noticed everything that was going on."

"But- its-Rachie- this-and-Rach-why?" Brittany was trying to talk but everything was broken up by her sobs.

"Shh, Britt, you're okay," Quinn cooed in the taller blonde's ear. "Rachel's going to be fine. She hasn't made it to Broadway yet and you know she has to do that before anything else. Brittany nodded, but continued to cry. Santana stepped out into the waiting room to see the four friends all crying.

Puck saw her first, and spoke while trying to fight back his own tears, "You have to save her," his lip trembled as more water filled his eyes. "You can't let anything happen to my little Jew." He turned around with hand over his face the tears he had been trying to fight back falling freely. Blaine rubbed his back in comfort while fighting back his own tears.

"I know things are really hard right now, but I figured I should introduce myself," all four friends looked up at the tall Latina. "I'm Doctor Santana Lopez," I'm the one who's been treating Rachel and also-"

"The one she's been seeing," Brittany said wiping away her tears.

"How did you know that?" Santana was confused.

"I saw Rachel looking at a picture of you once, she was smiling, and she had been going out a lot. I put two and two together… Santana you have to save her."

Santana nodded. She wanted to give Brittany her word that she would, but that was never a good idea. Just about every doctor had made that mistake once, and the reality of it was that you couldn't always save them, but she sure as well was determined to save Rachel.

"Doctor Lopez!" a nurse came running out into the waiting room. "Your patient, she's burning up." Santana ran back into Rachel's room her body was sweating and her breathing had become less stable. She placed her hand on the tiny brunette's forehead.

"Damn it! Get me twenty CC's," a nurse ran out. "I need you to go ask Shelly if she got the clear on the biopsy and ask her about an MRI to the chest." The second nurse hurried out while the first came back in. Santana injected the substance into Rachel's IV.

"The biopsy is scheduled for tomorrow morning eight o'clock. The MRI we can do now."

"Okay, get her moved now!"

* * *

**Two weeks later**

Rachel was still in the hospital, her fathers had arrived after she was admitted. She had woken up on and off which was a good sign because her being in a coma would have made things much worse. Santana was sitting at her desk looking at some of Rachel's images and test results when something caught her eyes, "Shit." Santana jumped out of her seat. "Mr. and Mr. Berry," Santana entered her patient's room.

"Please tell me you have something Dr. Lopez," Hiriam, Rachel's dad, pleaded.

"I do."

"What? What is it?" Rachel's daddy, Leroy was up from his daughter's bed side.

"We need to take out her kidney."

"Her kidney?"

"Yes, but the thing is Rachel has two different sized kidneys. The one that we need to take out is the larger of the two. She's going to need a transplant."

"What's going on?" Blaine, Quinn, Brittany, and Puck walked in.

Santana looked to the Berry's asking for promotion to disclose the information, they gave her a small nod and she shared, "I was looking over Rachel' test and x-rays. She's going to need a kidney transplant. The list is long and it could take-"

"No," Quinn spoke up. "We'll all get tested. One of us has to be a match."

"That's great, but there's something else."

"What?" Brittany stepped over to Rachel's side and took her hand giving it a light kiss before looking back up at the Latina doctor.

"Her body may not be strong enough to withstand the procedure."

"Is there another option?" Hiram asked.

"The only other option is to leave the kidneys and that would result in her…" Santana let the word hang.

"That's not an option. Get us all tested." Hiram told the doctor while rolling up his sleeve, everyone in the room followed suit and rolled up their own.

* * *

**Two days later**

Quinn and Puck with her both matches to Rachel, which resulted in them deciding that both would give up a kidney since two was better than one and Rachel was sicker than them both. Santana would be the doctor transplanting the kidneys into Rachel while her friend Ameed took out Quinn's and another doctor Skylar removed Puck's.

It was half an hour before the transplant and Santana was in Rachel's room sitting beside her with her hand in her own. Rachel was still conscious but she was always sleeping, what her body was doing was taking such huge toll on her. The only reason she would wake was to eat and occasionally she would manage to get out of bed for a shower and using the bathroom, but that was it. She'd go right back to sleep afterwards. "Rachel, listen to me. We're going to take out your kidneys today, and your friends Quinn and Puck are each having one of theirs taken out to give to you… this is a risky procedure, but we have no other option. So I need you to work with me today." Tears started to fill the doctor's eyes. "You need to stay strong during this. Because we can't lose you. Not your fathers or your friends or me because even though we've only been dating for two months, I know that you're the one. And I plan on marrying you so you need to make it through this." Santana was unaware of the tall blonde looking in on the confession. Brittany just wanted to wish Rachel good luck before she went in; she decided she'd give the doctor the time instead.

Ameed and Skylar's procedure went perfectly fine, so now it was Santana's turn. She was in the process of removing Rachel's larger kidney when the heart monitor started going off. "No, damn it. Get her stable!" the nurses rushed around the body trying to follow orders and stabilize Rachel.

"We can't take out her kidney. She will die." A doctor spoke up.

"Make another incision."

"Are you serious right now. Are you trying to kill her?"

"No! I'm trying to save her, now cut open over her heart!" Although the other doctor wanted to argue, he did as Santana said, she was after all one of the best in the hospital. "Thank you, now, you need to help keep her heart beating, it is going to try and slow down, but you need to keep it beating. And keep the oxygen mask over her face." The team nodded and did as they were told. Okay we've gotta get these kidneys in her and we have to move quickly. I want no mistakes." Everyone nodded. "Stay with me Rachel." Santana whispered as she continued to work.

* * *

**One year later**

"I'm home!" Santana stepped into her apartment and embraced by the lovely smell of steak. "And I'm hungry."

"I'm sure you are," her girlfriend stepped out of the kitchen and into the hallway. "How was your day?" she asked stepping up on to her tippy toes to press a kiss to Santana's cheek.

"Good actually. I had nothing but good news for everyone."

"That's great sweetheart."

"Yep," Santana wrapped an arm around the tiny brunette's waist and walked them both to the living room. "How was your day."

"It was good. I finally had a day to relax. I'm usually getting home after you, so it was nice to be here and be able to cook you dinner."

"Why didn't you guys have rehearsals anyway."

"Well, it seems some of the girls have been hanging out _way_ too much, and it's causing some problems for the boys this week."

"Oh. Wow, poor guys. Smart choice in giving you guys the day off."

"Yeah, we have today and tomorrow free. So I'm all yours."

"Really?" Santana turned her girlfriend around.

"Yep."

"Good because I'm off tomorrow which means we're locked in here all day," she whispered leaning closer to her girl so that their lips were only centimeters apart.

"I have no objections to that." The smaller brunette smiled as she connected their lips.

It was one o'clock and the two girls were laying bed together. They had eaten dinner and watched a few movies before deciding to go to bed. Santana had woken up and was now looking down at the girl. She reached her hand down to the hem of her girlfriend's shirt and lifted it up so her entire abdomen was showing. She carefully dragged her finger over the scars that she had, one on her lower abdomen and the other over heart, they were as faded as hey were ever going to be by this point. You saved my life." Santana looked up to see her girlfriend's eyes on her.

"It's my job to save lives."

"And I'm thankful for that because I don't think anyone would have chosen to do what you did." Santana was still tracing the scars. "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course babe."

"Before I went in for the transplant and you were talking to me, I heard everything you said."

"What?"

"I heard you, I couldn't exactly respond, but I heard you."

"How come you never told me?"

She shrugged. "I don't know." A comfortable silence came over them.

"Can I show you something Rach?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, hold on." Santana rolled over to her side of the bed and pulled a black box out of her nightstand before rolling back over. "Rach?"

"Yeah babe?"

"You probably can't see this, but I love you. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone in my entire life…"

"San?" Rachel quickly turned and turned on the light on her own night stand. She gasped when she saw what Santana was holding. "Are- yes!" Rachel tackled her fiancé to the bed.

"Babe you didn't let me finish."

"Are you saying you don't want to marry me?"

"No of course I do. I love you Rachel."

"I love you too." Rachel kissed her fiancé as passionately as she could. "You're amazing."

"As are you _mi amor_."

* * *

_**If you understood the comment about the girls all hanging out too much then I love you**_

_**Review review review**_


	5. The One With The Red Tulips

**Disclaimer**:** I still do not own Glee or it's character**

**Prompt from SIlentReader: santana and rachel are secretly dating. (set after season 2, britt got back together with artie... santana not bitter. they've stayed bestfriends) and rachel's a bit threatened by skank!quinn because it seems like she's seducing or flirting with Santana.**  
**or basically any quinntana/pezberry kind of thing with jealous!rachel**

**I don't know if this what you were aiming for but here it is. I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

"Rach, babe what's wrong? Please just talk to me." Santana was in Rachel's bedroom watching the diva as she scribbled something down at her desk. The two had been secretly dating for the past thirteen months; they had done the I love yous and everything but lately Rachel had been pretty distant. Santana would call and two minutes later they would be hanging up. When Santana would wrap her arms around Rachel she would shy away from it, and the two hadn't had a passionate kiss in two weeks. It was really starting to worry Santana.

"I don't know what you're talking about Santana. Nothing's wrong. I'm perfectly fine." Rachel didn't bother looking behind her. She didn't want Santana to see her crying.

"Hey," Santa spun the tiny brunette around in her chair. "Don't do that. Don't lie to me. Our relationship- wait Rae, are you crying. Baby what's wrong?" She went to reach for Rachel but Rachel pulled away and sprung up out of the chair.

"I can't do this anymore Santana."

"What, Rachel? Baby don't do this.."

"I just can't it hurts too much. I'm sick of seeing you two together and then you coming over and saying how much you love me. It hurts too much."

"Rachel what are you talking about?" Santana was up an in front of Rachel by this point. She was so lost as to whatever her girlfriend was talking about.

"I'm talking about you and Quinn!" Rachel's sadness was quickly turning into anger. "She's all over you all of the time and you just stand there and soak it all in and flirt back! It makes me sick!"

"Rachel, that's not true."

"Really…"

_Flashback_

_Rachel was at her locker switching out her morning books for her afternoon ones. She heard the familiar laugh of her girlfriend and couldn't help but smile. She always loved hearing that, although when Rachel closed her locker her smile quickly faded at what she saw. The new version of Quinn, pink hair and all was by her Cheerio saying something to make the girl laugh and look down while Quinn's cheek began to match her hair color. And before Rachel knew it Santana was giving her that sexy smirk that was only supposed to reserved for the diva. Quinn slid something into Santana's hand before walking off and making sure to push a freshman into a locker. Santana examined the paper then threw it in her locker. She looked over to where Rachel's locker was only to see that girlfriend was nowhere in sight._

_End flashback_

"I want you leave," Rachel demanded.

"What?"

"I want you to leave Santana."

"Rach, are you breaking up with me?"

Rachel's heart crumbled at thought of breaking up and her anger returned to pain and tears, "Yes- no- I don't know Santana, just go."

"Fine." Santana grabber her jacket from the bed and ran out of Rachel's room. Rachel waited till she heard the front door slam before sliding to the floor in tears.

The next day Rachel had managed to avoid Santana at all cost which was odd because when they were together the two managed to see each other all of the time. Santana's mood had been far from cheery like it usually was which didn't go unnoticed by her best friend.

"S what's wrong?" Brittany asked as they were sitting outside during lunch.

"Nothing Britt."

"Then why are you so sad."

"It's just a sad day is all."

"Did something happen between you and Rachel?"

Santana stared at the tall blonde trying to figure out how she knew about her relationship with Rachel. I mean yeah the blonde had always been good at figuring things out about people that no one else can, but still. Santana and Rachel were being really careful. "What? Britt how did you even know about us?"

" She looks at you from her locker and you look at her during glee. And when she was performing that really hot number in glee the other day you guys were having eye sex."

"Does everyone in glee know?"

"No, just me." Brittany pulled out her jell-o and began eating it with her finger. "Did she get mad at you for flirting with Quinn all of the time."

"I don't flirt with Quinn."

"Yes you do. You just don't know that you do because it's natural to you. You do it all of the time with everyone actually. The only reason its bothering Rachel now is because it's Quinn. She's intimidated by her."

"Hey San," Quinn walked up to the two Cheerios her eyes locked on the Latina. "I was thinking-"

"I gotta go. I'll see you later Britt, bye Q." Santana ran off in the direction of the school. Her first stop was the choir room, but there was no sign Rachel so she headed to the auditorium still no Rachel. Santana figured there were only two classes left before glee rehearsal so she would just have to wait till then to see Rachel. But when glee rehearsals rolled around Rachel was nowhere in sight and neither was Brittany.

* * *

Rachel dragged herself to the door after the third knock, opening it to see a cheery blonde holding ice cream. "Uh, Brittany, hi?"

"Hi Rachel. Can I come in?"

"Sure." Rachel stepped back to allow the blonde in. "Brittany, don't you have glee rehearsal?"

"Yeah, we both do."

Well the blonde had her there. "Right. So what are you doing here?"

"You have to get back together with Santana, Rachel. She's really sad, and misses you. And I can tell you're really sad too. So you guys should get back together so you're not sad anymore and then I won't be sad either."

Rachel thought about asking Brittany about how she knew about everything, but figured it was useless since Brittany always had a way of realizing things that others didn't. "It's not that simple Britt."

"I know you're scared that Santana might leave you for Quinn, but I promise you she won't. She loves you too much. Flirting is second nature to Santana she can't help it, but she'll never act on it because she wants to marry you and have sweet Pezberry babies. Anyway, I should go, San will be here soon. Oh and I got you some vegan ice cream, I saw San buy it once. Bye Rach," Brittany gave Rachel a quick kiss on the cheek before skipping out the tiny brunette's house. Rachel stood their stunned, not sure what to make of everything.

It was long after Brittany left that Santana showed up on Rachel's door step with red tulips, a teddy bear that was holding a gold sparkling star, and vegan chocolate. "Hi," Santana smiled timidly.

"Hey." Rachel wrapped her arms around herself.

"I brought you some stuff. I didn't see you at school today and thought you might be sick. I can make some soup if you want."

"I'm not sick San."

"Oh."

"You can come in if you want," Rachel stepped aside for Santana to enter. Santana placed the gifs on the nearby table. "San."

"Rach," the girls spoke at the same time. "Go ahead."

"No you can go."

"Okay, well. Can we have a seat?"

"Yeah of course." Rachel took Santana's hand and led her to the living room couch. Santana couldn't stop the smile that formed on her lips from the touch. Santana grabbed the flowers as she followed Rachel.

The two sat facing each other on the couch. "Rachel I don't want o break up. I love you so much, and I just couldn't handle losing you. You make me a better person Rachel, and when I'm with you I feel like I can finally get out of here. I'm sorry about the Quinn thing. I didn't mean to make you feel like I didn't love you or that you weren't the only girl I loved."

"San-"

"These flowers they're red tulips which mean undying love. Which is what mine is for you-" Rachel pressed her lips to Santana's as the girl rambled. Santana immediately stopped and moaned into the kiss. Wrapping her arms around Rachel and pulling her closer. Rachel tangle her hands in Santana's hair while climbing so she was straddling her.

"I love you so much San," Rachel kissed her girlfriends cheek. "I'm so sorry," then her neck. "I shouldn't have overreacted like that," and her lips again.

"It's was my fault Rach. I should have paid attention to how you felt." Santana nipped at Rachel's pulse point causing her to moan.

"No I should have just talked to you instead of letting it all build up. I don't want to break up baby."

"Neither do I. I love you Rachel." Santana pulled Rachel's shirt over her head and kissed down her neck and to her chest.

"I love you to San."

* * *

Santana and Rachel were lying in Rachel's bed two hours later whispering to each other. "Brittany came over today before you did." Rachel said.

"She did?"

"Yeah. She told me you were really sad."

"Because I was. I don't ever want to lose you Rachel." Santana kissed the top of her little diva's head.

"San?"

"Yea baby?"

"Do you think we'll ever get married?"

"Absolutely." Rachel smiled and snuggled into her girlfriend with a content smile on her face.

The next morning when Rachel was at her locker she saw Quinn with Santana. She signed and looked back in her locker. "Hey babe," Rachel looked up to see her girlfriend standing next to her.

"Hi."

"Hey, if I kissed you right now would you be upset?"

"No, but," Rachel was silenced by her girlfriend pushing her against the locker and kissing her with more love than she ever thought could be put into a kiss. When Santana pulled away it took Rachel a few seconds to say anything. "What was that?"

Santana smiled at her girlfriend. "So everyone knows you're mine and I'm yours." The Latina pecked the little diva on the cheek before interlacing their finger and walking her to her first class.

* * *

**Review, review, review**


	6. The One With The Wedding (part 1)

** Prompt: error-Pezberry wedding. Santana love Rachel. But she don't know that Rachel was married before with Finn. Rachel lied to her. At the wedding the whole truth will come out. What will Santana do? Quinn is into Santana - bonus point.**

**WARNING: Sexual and Physical abuse, Trauma**

**All mistakes are mine**

* * *

"If anyone can show just cause why this couple cannot be legally joined in marriage, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Santana was staring at her soon to be wife with nothing but love shinning through. She'd been waiting for this day for two years now, since the first day they had ever met…

_Flashback_

_Santana and Brittany were heading to the dance studio that Brittany shared with Mike when a small brunette stepped out of the coffee shop they were passing. The three girls had nearly ran into each other, but were quick to stutter step to stop collision._

_"Sorry," she apologized with a light smile. Something seemed off and as odd as it seemed the Latina was genuinely concerned._

_"Hey, are you okay?" she asked in a soft whisper._

_"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about running into you." Before Santana could say anything else the girl hurried into the crowd._

_The two friends watched after her before continuing on their way, "Britt?"_

_"Yeah San?"_

_"What would you say if I told you I was going to marry that girl one day?"_

_"I'd ask why?"_

_"Because I want to help her and because… well I think I'm in love with her. That smile, and the small voice, she seems so fragile and like she needs someone, and I want to be that someone."_

_"Awww San, love at first sight! Yay!" Brittany cheered as they entered the studio, Santana had a content smile on her face._

_End flashback_

And now here they were, getting married, that same girl that she nearly ran over, Rachel Berry. Santana mouthed _I love you _to the tiny brunette dressed in a perfect white gown, her hair curled and thrown over one shoulder. Rachel worked to hold in a giggle at her future wife's words.

"YEAH!" I tall boy came walked down the aisle dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. "I without a doubt object to this!" He stopped even with the front row and cocked his head to the side, staring at Rachel.

Rachel was perfectly still, hoping and praying that she was having a nightmare. "Who the hell are you?!" Santana asked clearly pissed. She had made sure that everyone had gotten all their concerns and opinions in before this wedding took place for this exact reason. She didn't want anyone messing up Rachel's perfect wedding. Santana was content with something small, but Rachel wanted big and perfect (ever since she was a little girl) and that's exactly what the Latina planned on giving her. But now this idiot showed up and messed up everything.

"I'm her husband." He answered bluntly.

"Ex husband Finn."

"Rach come on," he took a step forward and Puck was immediately by Rachel's side and Mike and Sam were up out of their seats.

"Husband?" Santana was staring at Rachel wide eyed.

"_Ex_ Santana. Ex husband."

"You lied to me," Santana said taking a step back.

"Baby please," Rachel's voice was pleading. She could feel Santana slipping away. She knew how fragile the Latina really was when it came to this type of stuff, and this. It could break her. Rachel never expected this to ever come out. It was supposed to be all said and done, in her past.

Santana looked out to the guest. "How many of you knew?..." No one answered. "How many!?" She demanded. Puck, Sam, Kurt, Blaine, Leroy, Hiram, Tina, and Mr. and Mrs. Schuester's heads all went down. "You all knew! All of you! And you said nothing!" When Santana turned around to leave she saw that Brittany had averted her gaze, and that was the final straw. She took off running out of the great hall.

"No! San!" Rachel went to chase after, but was stopped by one of Santana's friends, Quinn Fabray.

"Don't," she hissed. "You've done enough to her." Quinn turned and left to follow the Latina.

"Great now we can go back to Lima. I already have tickets; how long do you think you'll need to get all of your stuff?"

"I'm going to kill you," Puck flew himself at the giant he had once called a friend and tackled him to floor beating the shit out of him in the process.

Rachel crumbled to the floor tears forming and falling all in seconds. Her body shook with sobs. Brittany, Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, and Blaine rushed to her side. "Shh Rach, we're going to fix this. I promise you we'll figure this out." The girls and Kurt looked to Blaine as he made a promise that they were all hoping he could for sure keep. Rachel being able to deal with all of this would be tough, if the Latina wasn't able to listen.

"Puck, Puck, come on get off of him." The boys worked to pull Puck away from Finn. They were surprised when his face wasn't even touched, and looked at him.

"What? I'm hoping I got internal bleeding so he can die slowly." Puck shed his jacket and walked over to where Rachel was crying. He placed his jacket around her shoulders and helped her up. Rachel clung to her big brother like life itself depended on it. He helped her out of the great hall and to his car out back. Everyone but Will and Emma followed. They stayed behind to deal with the rabbi and the rest of the guest.

* * *

"I don't understand how this could have happen?" Santana was crying on her bed. Quinn had brought her back to her a loft figuring that Rachel wouldn't dare show up. "We were supposed to be honest at all times. She told me we'd always be honest! Yet here I am on my wedding day finding out that everything was a lie"

Quinn rubbed her friend's back soothingly. "I know Santana. I know it hurts, but that just means she isn't the one."

"Then who Quinn?! Who is!? Because I was pretty fure that she was it for me. My one and only." More tears fell from Santana. "She was never suppose to hurt me. She promised she wouldn't… you would never hurt me right Quinn?" Santana had also been drinking since she got home, so things weren't mixing to well and connections weren't exactly being made.

"No. I would never hurt you Santana." Santana smiled at her best friend's words before lunging forward to catch the blonde's lips in a sloppy kiss. There was not passion, just a need to forget, and Quinn was more than willing to be the one who erased the memory. Why wouldn't she be, she had loved Santana for a year and a half now. She believed that they were meant to be together.

* * *

"I just have to explain. That's what I have to do." Rachel was changing out of her dress in Kurt and Blaine's apartment. Everyone from the great hall was there. "I just have to explain what happened right? TELL ME THAT'S WHAT I HAVE TO DO!" Rachel yelled at the group of people in the apartment tears filling her eyes again.

"Yes Rachel," Brittany was by her side. "That's what you have to do. Just explain, San will understand."

"Okay," Rachel took a deep breath, trying to hold back the tears. "We have to go now. I have to tell her now."

"Okay, we can go now." After everything that had happen Rachel was pretty fragile she'd gotten stronger over the years, but seeing him again just brought everything back and it was like she was that scared little girl who had shown up at her fathers' door years ago.

_Flashback._

_Hiram opened the door to see his little girl shaking and crying with bruises on her face. "Rachel."_

_"Dad," Rachel immediately fell into her father's arms. He wrapped a protective around her like any father would._

_"Leroy!" Hiram called for his husband while his daughter let out broken sobs._

_End flashback_

"I'll go with you." Puck, Sam, and Mike all spoke up at the same time.

"Yeah. We'll go too." Blaine said holding on to his husband's hand.

"We'll all go," Hiram said. And with that they all left tiny apartment. Rachel rolled into Puck, refusing to allow any contact with anyone else. No one took offence to it they all understood.

_Flashback_

_"Hey, Rach, why aren't you picking up? Your dads said you were home." Puck put up his phone as he neared the front door of the Berry house. He knocked on it once and it immediately pushed open. When he stepped inside Puck saw blood covering the wall and female clothing everywhere. "Rach!" He called for the tiny girl walking through the house, only to wind up in the living room where he saw Rachel lying, unmoving. "Rachel!" He ran over to the tiny girl and turned her over, she was shaking and her eyes were barely open. "I'm gonna get help. Don't worry," the boy pulled out his phone and called for the paramedics._

_Leroy and Hiram met Puck at the hospital. The boy was fuming and pacing back forth, "Noah," Hiram called to him._

_"Who did it Hiram!" He grabbed the man by the collar, his eyes filled with rage. "Who did this to my baby Jew!"_

_"I don't know Noah."_

_"Noah calm down."_

_"Shut it Leroy! You have an idea! Who?" Puck shook Hiram._

_"I don't know Noah. It could have been Finn. Before Rachel left for New York she showed up at our house covered in bruises she was crying and shaking. My first guess was Finn especially when she didn't want us to call him. She's been trying to get a divorce for the past nine months."_

_Puck let go of Hiram and ran out of the hospital. Three weeks later Noah was finally released from prison._

_End flashback_

* * *

"Santana," Rachel pushed open their bedroom door to the sight of something that crushed her heart into dust and it was carried away by the wind. Santana had Quinn on top her completely naked. The two stopped their movements when they heard/saw Rachel. Quinn rolled off of Santana making sure to keep herself covered with the sheets.

"What do you want?" Santana's words were slurred and it was evident that she had been drinking. When Puck heard the Latina's slurred words he stepped up to behind Rachel to see what was going on. Everyone else followed suit and all of their eyes widened at the sight.

Rachel's body began to shake again, her breathing became uneven and her legs gave out, Blaine caught her before she could fall. "Blaine," Puck spoke. "Take her back to the car. Brittany, pack a bag for her."

"Noah, no please." Rachel protested to leaving Puck's side.

"Rachel, hey," Puck cupped the girl's face. "You're going with Blaine. Blaine, one of your best friends and your fathers will go to. You're safe when them. I promise I'll be right down okay?" Rachel hesitated but eventually nodded. "Okay. Why don't you all go with her, and Britt and I will be down in a few minutes."

The group nodded and left with Rachel. Brittany went ahead into the bedroom closet and pulled down a bag and began to fill it with things she figured Rachel would need.

"What's wrong with her?" Santana questioned. She tried to make her voice sound cold, but the worry was obvious to everyone in the room.

"You." Puck answered bluntly.

"What about me?"

"You're drinking San." Brittany answered as she stepped into the bedroom part of the room and went over to the dresser.

"I didn't ask you!" Santana snapped at the blonde. Brittany jumped a little but continued to do as Puck had asked. She kept her head down to keep the tears from showing.

"Hey, don't yell at her because you can't take five minutes to listen to what anyone has to say."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Rachel asked you not to drink so much for a reason Santana. Or do you just not remember the morning you woke up and she was gone with Brittany because she was so scared?"

"That's not my problem anymore Puckerman! It stopped being my problem when she lied to me!"

"Because she wanted to forget!" Puck took a deep breath to try and calm his nerves. "It was straight out of high school. Rachel and Finn, the idiot who caused all of this, were high school sweet hearts. They got married while we were still in school and finishing up our senior year." Brittany finished packing and stood by Puck's side. "Finn was never accepted into any New York schools, so Rachel gave up her Broadway dream to stay with him back in Lima... The fall after graduation Finn started beating Rachel," Santana's breath hitched at the news. "And when he started drinking it only got worse. Six months later Rachel showed up at her dads unexpectedly. She left to New York not to longer after refusing to be subjected to that torture any longer... Rachel spent nine months trying to get divorced from Finn without actually having to see him, but he wouldn't sign the papers, and the court had no reason to grant the divorce. So one weekend Rachel goes back home to try and talk to the people in charge, she was staying with her dads. Somehow Finn found out… she was left alone for ten maybe fifteen minutes, I walked in and found her on the floor dying. Because he found her beat the shit out of her and sexually abused her… She was in the hospital for weeks, but the minute she was okay to fly I brought her straight back to New York. Once the court had hold of the hospital records they immediately granted the divorce. Giving Rachel a chance to start over and have a chance at her dreams, to leave all of the pain and betrayal behind her, and giving her a chance to fall in love with someone who was good for her… I thought that person was you, but I guess I was wrong." Santana looked down in shame. "Come on Britt." Puck walked him and Brittany out.

"Wait!" Santana called, standing up with a sheet wrapped around her. "Brittany how did you know about this? How did any of you know? I mean why would Rachel tell everyone else but not me, the woman she was supposed to marry."

"That night you got really drunk and I brought you back home Rachel was there waiting for you." Brittany explained. "You weren't completely wasted so you weren't crying, but Rachel could tell you had been drinking and the minute she saw you she ran into the bathroom and locked herself in. You were worried and tried to get in and you were banging on the door. I guess she got really scared because it was familiar. I pulled you away and put you on the bed then picked the lock to the bathroom. She was sitting in the shower having a panic attack. I helped her out and took her back to my place so you could sober up. She told me everything. Mike knows because we live together so when she told me she told him."

"I was arrested, for nearly killing Finn, but the charges were dropped when they heard why I almost killed him. "So naturally Sam found out. As to Blain, Kurt, and Tina we stayed with them when we first got to New York, she had nightmares a lot after that, and they could hear her screaming, so we had to explain."

"I need to talk to her." Santana hurried to throw on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt.

"No, you don't. Why don't you just go back to Quinn. We're leaving, and you need to be out of this loft in two weeks." Puck and Brittany left the two women feeling guilty.

* * *

** Six months later**

"Noah!" Rachel ran through the airport into her big brother's arms. Puck picked her up and spun her around. Rachel had left a few weeks after the wedding to Europe. She just wanted to get away from everything; and everyone agreed it was a reasonable idea. It was good for her too. The first month was a little tough, but Rachel met some people that helped her deal with everything and the whole Finn thing because part of her was still holding on to that which is why she never told Santana. Rachel went back to New York a much stronger woman than when she left

"Jew baby I missed you so much." Puck placed the little Diva on the floor and picked up her carry on.

"Hi Rachie," Brittany smiled before embracing the brunette in a hug. Mike was right behind her so he could get a hug too.

"How was the flight Rach?" Mike asked as they made their way to luggage pick up.

"It was good. There was a seat between me and the guy next to me. So it was spacious."

"That's good. You look great Rach."

"Thank you Mike." The group continued to pick up Rachel's bags then back to the loft. This would be the first time that Rachel stepped foot in the loft since everything, so her fathers, Tina, Kurt, and Blain decided to surprise her with dinner. What they were met with was in fact a surprise, but not the one any of them had planned on.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Puck questioned stepping in front of Rachel.

"She showed up here, and wouldn't leave." Kurt explained.

"So you just let her in?"

"We couldn't just leave her out there Noah, its thirty something degrees outside." Hiram justified their actions.

"Noah," Rachel grabbed the boy's arm. "It's fine. It's technically her loft too." Puck wouldn't budge. "Noah, go help dad and daddy with dinner. Santana and I are going to talk in our- my bedroom." Rachel stepped around Puck and made her way into the bedroom with the Latina following right behind. She closed the door so that the two of them could have some sort of privacy. "What can I help you with Santana?"

"I heard you were coming back today. I wanted to see you."

"Why?"

"Because I miss you Rachel. I miss you like crazy, and I love you. What I did, it's inexcusable I know, but I want us to try to work past it. I want us to be together again. I know you probably hate me, but I just… I needed you to know this."

Rachel sighed and plopped herself on the edge of the bed. "It wasn't just your fault Santana, I should have told you about Finn. I can't say I didn't expect a reaction from you once you found out, just, you sleeping with someone else wasn't one of them… but… I do miss you as well."

"Yeah?" Santana sat down next to Rachel.

"Of course. I was in love with you… I still am. I can't just stop and turn off my emotions. Trust me if I could I would. And I don't hate you, you just hurt me."

"I'm so sorry Rachel," the Latina buried her face in her hands as she cried. "I never wanted to hurt you. I was drinking and one thing led to another, I just wanted to take all of the pain away. I'm so sorry."

"Shh, it's okay," Rachel rubbed Santana's back in soothing circles. "It's okay. I'm not upset about that. It happened, and it's in the past. There's no point in dwelling on it anymore."

Santana wiped her tears and looked up at Rachel with blood shot eyes, "So what now?"

* * *

**Two years later**

Rachel smiled and took a bow with the rest of her cast mates. They smiled as flowers were thrown on stage and the audience gave a standing ovation. After another minute of cheering the curtains closed and everyone hugged one another, tears running down all of their faces. Rachel was about to run off stage so she could get dressed for the after party, but one of the cast members Brody stopped her and spun her around. The curtains were wide open again and everyone in the audience was quite.

Rachel watched as Mr. and Mrs. Schuester stepped on stage. Then Tina and Mike, followed by Sam and Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine, then finally Puck and Brittany.

"Guys, what's going on?" she asked in a stage whisper causing the audience to laugh a little and Rachel to blush. Someone handed Puck and Sam guitars, and they slowly began to strum.

_Forever can never be long enough for me  
Feel like I've had long enough with you  
Forget the world now we won't let them see  
But there's one thing left to do_

Rachel recognized that voice anywhere.

_Now that the weight has lifted  
Love has surely shifted my way  
Marry Me  
Today and every day  
Marry Me  
If I ever get the nerve to say  
Hello in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm_

Santana walked on to the stage, as her friends handed Rachel a variety of red tulips, gardenia, and roses.

_Together can never be close enough for me  
Feel like I am close enough to you_  
_You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love  
And you're beautiful  
Now that the wait is over  
And love and has finally shown her my way  
Marry me  
Today and every day  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
_  
She approached Rachel with tears and got down one knee.

_Promise me  
You'll always be  
Happy by my side  
I promise to  
Sing to you  
When all the music dies_

_And marry me_  
_Today and everyday_  
_Marry me_  
_If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe_  
_Say you will_  
_Mm-hmm_  
_Say you will_  
_Marry me_  
_Mm-hmm_

Both Rachel and Santana had tears in their eyes as Mike handed Santana the ring box. She opened it to reveal that it was a much different ring from the first. "Rachel, I love you so much, and ever since the day I met you, when Britt and I almost ran into you while passing by the coffee shop," both girls laughed at the memory. "Since that day, I never had one doubt in my mind that we would end up together. I know we we've been through some hard times in the past and for that time you had your doubts, but you gave me a second chance anyway. To prove that you're the only one for me, or as Brittany would say 'the perfect unicorn for me'." this caused the audience and everyone to laugh, with the exception of Brittany who only smiled largely. "I know we can make it through anything Rachel because we're meant to be together forever, so here I am, after your first big Broadway debut, asking you to spend the rest of your life with me. Rachel Barbra Berry, will you do me the honor in becoming my wife?"

Rachel nodded frantically and pulled the Latina up into a hug. "Yes, yes, yes, a thousand time yes!" Santana lifted Rachel off the ground and spun her around before setting her down and sliding the ring on. The two were completely oblivious to the cheering audience. "I love you so much San." Rachel jumped and wrapped her legs around the Latina, kissing her deeply.

"I love you too Rach."

* * *

**I really liked this one. It was probably my favorite one to write so far. I listened to the song _So Cold_ by Ben Cock the entire time I wrote this. I hope you guys liked it as much as I did.**

**Song: Marry Me by Train**


	7. The One With The Tango

**Prompt**:** 2b1- Santana is in love with Rachel, but Rachel is with Finn. Rachel kiss Santana at some party, and she feels weird. Finn is loser who need Rachel, because he is no one.**

**I hope this is around what you were thinking.**

**In this Puck is on the lacrosse team, and the football team are the losers**

* * *

"Hey Rach," Finn approached his girlfriend cautiously.

"Oh, Hi Finn." The theatre/ glee star turned to her boyfriend.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah. Come on." Rachel took her boyfriend's hand and led him out of the school.

Nearby Santana was talking to Quinn and Brittany by her locker. "I don't get it. Why is she even with him? He's a loser on the football team. Our football team sucks."

"Yes San we know. Finn sucks, he doesn't deserve Rachel. She should be with you blah, blah, blah," Quinn mocked her friend, clearly sick of having to listen to this all over again.

"Shut it Fabray."

"Why don't you just tell her you like her S? I mean that what Quinn did with me and now we're always getting our sweet lady kisses on."

"It's not that easy Britt. Rachel is with Finn and straight. I'm just another Cheerio to her."

"Whatev San, are you coming with us to Noah's party?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah I guess. I could use some booze."

"Great, let's go." Quinn grabbed the Latina's hand and pulled, along with her girlfriend, out to her car.

* * *

Puck was having a party at his house that night and everyone on the Cheerios, lacrosse team, and in glee were invited. An hour into the party everyone had at least two drinks in them and were making their way on to what had been designated the dance floor. "Come on Finn, let's dance." Rachel was tugging on her boyfriend's hand trying to get him out of the corner.

"No Rach, I'm good. I'm not really much of a dancer."

"Hey," Quinn nudged her friend's arm. "Look, Rachel's trying to get Finn to dance."

"So?" The Latina asked taking another swing of her beer.

"So, go ask her to dance because the moron isn't budging."

"No way Quinn. I'm not about to make a fool of myself."

"Drinks!" Brittany returned to her her friend and girlfriend's side with cups. "Here you go baby."

"Thanks." Quinn gave her girlfriend a quick kiss before taking the cup.

"So what are you guys talking about?" Brittany asked, leaning on Quinn's shoulder.

"How Santana needs to go take Berry out on to the dance floor. Since her giant of a boyfriend won't."

Brittany looked to where Rachel was, she was just standing next to Finn now with a pout on her lips. "Wow. She's cute when she pouts, and I agree with Quinn, so go." And on that note both Brittany and Quinn pushed their friend in the direction of the tiny brunette.

Santana shot her friends daggers before approaching Rachel. "Hey Rachel."

"Hi Santana." The tiny girl piped up a bit.

"Hey I was wandering if you wanted to dance. I haven't seen you on the dance floor, and you seem like the dancing type."

"Yes!" Rachel exclaimed. "I've been dying to get out there. Later Finn." Rachel grabbed Santana's hand and pulled her on to the dance floor. Usher's Scream was playing when they joined the group of dancers. "Why don't you show me what you've got Lopez."

"I don't know Berry it seems kind of a dangerous. I doubt you'll be able to keep up." Santana teased

Rachel scoffed playfull,, but spoke determinedly."Try me."

Santana smirked and pushed Rachel away only to pull her right back in and spin her around. Rachel moved her hips against Santana's. The Latina placed her hands on Rachel's hips, and moved with her. She proceeded to turn Rachel and take her hand into her and smoothly morphed their dancing into the tango that had a smooth hip-hop spin on it. The two made their way around the entire dance floor with some part of them always touching. They finished with their lips inches away from each other's and Rachel's leg hitched on Santana's waist. Their breathing mixed together as their eyes bored into one another's. "Rach," Santana breathed out

"Shh," Rachel grabbed on to the Latina's neck and pulled her into an earth shattering kiss.

"Rachel!" Finn pushed through the crowd and into the middle of the dance floor, where the girls were sharing an extremely passionate kiss. Rachel pulled away from the Latina and looked at Finn then back to Santana. She removed her leg and stepped back a few feet.

"I uh…oh my God." Rachel pushed through two people and ran out of the house.

"Wait, Rachel!" Santana tried to chase after the tiny brunette, but was pulled back by one Finn Hudson. "What the hell Finnocence?!"

"Why were you just making out with Rachel?"

"What do you think moron because we're good together and I like her!"

"Well she's not your girlfriend."

"Yeah not yet."

* * *

_What did I just do? I'm straight. I'm dating Finn._ Rachel was screaming in her head as she entered her room. _But her lips, they were so perfect, and smooth. And the passion. Oh my God Rachel shut up!_

Rachel pulled out her phone when she heard it beep.

**New Message**

**Rachel where are you? Did you go home? I just want to know you're okay. –S**

**Yes Santana I went home. Thank you for checking on me. I have to go. Goodnight. –R**

Santana sighed and put her phone back in her pocket. "Quinn drop me off at Rachel's."

"Seriously San? Didn't she just run out on you?"

"I have to see her Quinn. Come on, just drop me off."

"Alright, alright."

* * *

Rachel walked down stairs dressed in over sized button up and her hair wet when she heard the doorbell. She peeked out the window to see who it was before opening the door. "Santana what are you doing here?" Santana was too distracted by what Rachel was wearing to actually answer. She found herself looking the diva up and down, staring at her perfectly toned legs. "Santana!"

"What? Yeah?" Santana averted her eyes from Rachel's legs and to her eyes.

"Were you just checking me out?"

"Uh…yeah… look Rachel I like you okay. I really really really like you," Santana emphasized each really as she stepped closer to Rachel.

"Santana I'm straight."

"That's you defense? You're straight? Rach, why do labels even matter? You can just like me for me."

"I do San, it's just-"

" You like me?" Rachel bit her lip and nodded. A smile broke out on Santana's face as she pulled Rachel closer. "Then don't label it and just be with me." Santana leaned down and captured the tiny brunette lips in a slow passionate kiss that quickly became heated and longing. Rachel tangled her hands in the Latina's hair, and Santana pulled her closer flushing their bodies together as much as possible.

"What the hell?" The girls pulled away at the familiar voice Finn was standing in Rachel's doorway.

"You are really starting to piss me off Finn," Santana growled. Rachel giggled and stepped in front of the taller brunette.

"I'm sorry Finn, but I think it's time we break up."

"Why? Because of her?" He pointed at Santana. "Rachel she's the school slut. She's only going to break up with you once she sees something better. You know what forget! Stay with her! When she breaks your heart don't coming running to me!" and on that note Finn stormed off Rachel's porch and to his truck. Santana rushed over to close the door and turned back to see Rachel fighting back tears.

"Rach, hey, don't cry," Santana cupped her face. "None of what he said is true. I'm not going to leave you for something better because no one could dare come close to you. You're perfect for me." Santana kissed Rachel shortly, but lovingly.

"You promise?"

"Yeah. I promise."

Rachel wiped away her tears and looked up at the Latina. "Do you want to stay and watch a movie or something?"

"I'd love to."

* * *

**Quick question about chapter 6, would you guys be interested in seeing what happened between Santana and Rachel from when Rachel got back form Europe and them getting engaged? **

**Also since I'm off this week I'll try to get all of your prompts written**


	8. The One With The Secret Relationship

**A/N: I wrote this really late, so I apologize in advance. All mistakes are mine**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Glee or it's characters :(**

* * *

"Wow, eavesdrop much?" Santana was waiting by her locker when the head cheerleader threw out the comment.

Rachel turned around to see the shy Latina waiting for her to move so she could access her locker. "Quinn, be nice," Rachel slapped her friend's arm before looking back up at Santana. "I'm sorry Santana." She closed her locker and the Latina shrugged.

"What? How is this my fault? She was bluntly staring at us and listening to her conversation."

"No she wasn't. She was waiting for her locker which I was rudely blocking. Goodness you're such a bitch when it's shark week." Quinn scoffed and Rachel shot her a teasing smile before ushering her and the taller blonde Brittany off to their homeroom. She looked back and gave the Latina an apologetic smile before continuing down the hall with her friends.

Santana just shook her head at the group before continuing to grab her books from her locker. "Hey San," her friends Mike, Sam, and Artie met up at her locker. Sam was pushing Artie.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Nothing much." Sam answered. "We were thinking about heading over to my place to chill and watch movies, maybe play some video games. You in?"

"Can't," Santana closed her locker. "I've got plans."

"Oh come on San," Mike whined. "This mystery girl had you all weekend. When do we get to meet her anyway?"

"I know, I promise we can do something tomorrow, and I don't know soon maybe. I have to talk to her."

"Why is she keeping you guys secret anyway?" Artie questioned while the other to guys nodded in agreement with his question.

"She just wants to make sure she's really comfortable with everything. I promise you guys will meet her really soon. I gotta get to homeroom. See you at lunch." Santana smiled before turning away from her friends.

Santana slid into her homeroom class avoiding eye contact with everyone as she sat in the back. No one, with the exception, of Rachel noticed her; she watched as the Latina walked to the back and took a seat in the corner. Santana put in her headphones and started sketching something on a sketchpad. Rachel unconsciously licked her lips when the girl looked up and caught her eyes. Rachel turned away quickly and smiled as a blush rose on her cheeks.

* * *

"Hi," Santana smiled when she opened the door.

"Hey," the tiny brunette slid by her girlfriend and into the house. "How was your day?" She asked standing on her tippy toes to give her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek.

"It was alright. How was your?" The usually shy Latina pulled her girlfriend in for an earth shattering kiss. She nipped at the smaller girl's bottom lip before pulling away and walking into the kitchen. Giving her girlfriend time to asses her clothing. She was in basketball shorts and white t-shirt.

"It was usual," she answered a little breathless as she following the taller brunette.

"Do you want anything babe?"

"Actually yes." Rachel pushed her girlfriend against the counter and puller her into a kiss. Each moaned once Rachel gave over control and allowed Santana to slide her tongue in her mouth. The two muscles dance around each other as moans escaped each girl.

Rachel started rocking her hips against Santana's gaining a slight whimper from the girl as she pulled her closer. Santana felt as her member started to twitch and rise to attention. Santana growled, the need for more friction becoming apparent. Rachel stepped back when she heard the growl and smirked at her girlfriend.

"What?" Santana asked taking a step forward.

Rachel bit her lip timidly before laughing and running up the Latina's stairs and into her room. Santana followed right behind her only to have the door slammed right in her face and locked when she jiggled the handle. On the other side of the door she could hear her girlfriend laughing.

"Rach! Come on baby open the door. Otherwise I'm going to start taking care of myself out here," and just like that the door flew open. Revealing the tiny brunette in nothing, completely nude. Santana smirked while kicking her door close and picking up her girlfriend who instinctively wrapped her legs around Santana's waist.

"Hey Rach?" Santana asked quietly as she ran her hand along her girlfriend's side.

Rachel laughed a little, she was always amazed at how timid her girlfriend was even after they had just finished having mind blowing sex. "Yeah baby?"

"Why don't you want to come out at school as a couple?"

"San, please not this again."

"Rachel, every time I try talking to you about this you just deflect. I need to know."

Rachel shot up off the bed and began putting on her cloths. Santana sat up and grabbed her hand pulling her back into her lap. "Please don't do that. Don't just bolt. I'm just trying to figure out what this is about."

Rachel let out a sigh before looking at her girlfriend. "Because I'm scared 'Tana. I don't know how people will react. Yes everybody knows I don't particularly care for labels, but still. I've never had a serious girlfriend, and girls and guys are always trying to gain my attention, and I just don't want you to be in the middle of that. Cheerios can be relentless Santana."

"Hey," Santana turned Rachel's chin so she was looking at her. "I don't care. I Santana Lopez, do not care. I want to be able to kiss you when I want and have a conversation in the middle of the hallway, and flirt with you right in the open. Plus… my friends really want to meet you."

"They do?"

"Yeah, they keep wandering who it is that taking up a lot of my time."

"Sorry," Rachel looked down bashfully.

"I'm not" Santana said kissing her girlfriend's cheek. "I think they just really want to evaluate you."

"Evaluate me?"

"Yeah, like make sure you're not bad for me or something. I don't know it's something we've always done for the other."

Rachel thought about for a bit then nodded, "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay as in we'll be open about us tomorrow, and I would love to meet your friends."

"Really?" Rachel nodded. Santana laughed and picked her girlfriend up spinning her around while kissing her sweetly.

* * *

"Hey Santana," Santana turned around from her friends to see Quinn Fabray was the one who had approached her. "Um, can I talk to you?"

"Uh, yeah sure."

"We'll see you later San," her friends said goodbye and made their way to their own classes.

"Bye guys," she smiled at her friends as they waved. "So what can I help you with Quinn?" Santana asked as they made their way to her locker.

"I just wanted to say that I know I haven't always been the nicest to you, and I'm sorry it's just that I wasn't really sure how to deal with all of this. And that night when we made love," Santana turned her head rigidly at the blonde. This conversation was not going where she thought it was. "I'm not as fluent as Rachel is, but um, I like you Santana-"

After all of that Santana's mind went blank. This was not good, and then to top things off her girlfriend was approaching with Brittany. Rachel smiled when she saw Santana. "Hey baby," she kissed her girlfriend's cheek before noticing Quinn and Santana both sporting a pale expression. "Is everything okay?"

Santana looked at Quinn with a pleading look, begging her not to tell her about that night. It was a mistake on both their parts and after it Quinn didn't acknowledge her in school unless it was to make some type of snarky comment. Yes, Santana might have been in love with Quinn, but she didn't love her back, so she had to move on. Santana didn't plan on falling for Rachel it just happened… _Wait, made love? _Santana did a double take on Quinn's choice of words.

"Babe?" Rachel stroked Santana's cheek, pulling her out of her haze.

"Yeah, sorry, um," Santana took her girlfriend's hand into her own. "Just a weird moment there."

"Oh, okay." Rachel looked up at her best friend who was still pale. "Q are you okay?"

"You and- Rach- but me," Quinn was trying to make sense of everything, but sadly for Santana she was saying everything out loud. "We- Santana we- you said you love me- we made love." And there it was. _Boom._

Rachel hand dropped from Santana's and before she could do anything she was running down the hall. Brittany immediately chasing after her.

"Rachie?" Brittany found the girl sitting on the piano bench crying. She frowned at the sight, "Rachel listen to me," Brittany sat next to Rachel and wiped away her tears. "Santana didn't cheat on you."

"But she- and- Quinn," a whole new wash of waterworks hit the tiny cheerleader.

"Yes I know what Quinn said, but this is before you and Santana happened. Way before. When S was with Quinn she really did love her, but Q just pushed her aside, so San moved on, with you. She loves you Rachel."

Rachel started wiping away her tears. She knew the blonde would never lie about anything like that, or at all in fact. Brittany had one of the purist souls Rachel had ever met. "How did you know about me and San?"

"San and I have been friends since seventh grade, so when you guys started seeing each other she came over and gushed over you for hours." Brittany said it like it was no big deal, but Rachel's cheeks couldn't help bit redden at the thought of Santana _gushing _over her.

"It's true," Santana was by the choir room door. "Although don't tell my friends that because they'd never let it go." Santana stepped closer to her girlfriend as Rachel laughed at her girlfriend's comment. "I didn't cheat on you Rachel. I could never do that; I love you too much to ever-"

Rachel held a finger against the Latina's lips. "I know. Brittany told me everything. I just… why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know. Because we were doing so well, and I didn't want to ruin it…" Santana palmed the back of her neck and looked down. "Are you mad at me?" Santana asked still staring at the ground.

"No just if you've slept with any other of my friends please tell me."

"I haven't."

"Good." Rachel wrapped her arms around the Latina who mouthed thank you to the blonde that had managed to keep this under control. "I love you Santana."

"I love you too Rachel."

* * *

**I'm trying with all of your prompts as best as I can. I have about 4 started so hopefully I'll get them posted this up coming week. **


	9. The One With The Vampire

**Prompt: Santana is a vampire ( no Twilight vamp ) she is very lonely at heart. She hook up with a lot of girls but she don't feel anything with them, untill she meet Rachel. Rachel is a 19 years old girl who has a hard life. Her parents died when she was 17, her boyfriend cheat on her, because she wasn't willing to sleep with him.**  
**They are soul mates:) Santana is old, like 300 - 400 year old.**

**A/N: Wow. This one is pretty long, longest I've done actually. I'm pretty sure I strayed from your prompt and I apologize, if I didn't then that's great. But if you want me to redo it just let me know. The ending probably seems a little rushed. I'm sorry. And all mistakes are completely mine.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or it's characters**

* * *

Dark chestnut eyes snaped open, the decision to finally awaken made. The top of the coffin slid off making a loud crash sound as it fell to the hard cold floor. She hurried out of the confinement and into the open room in one swift motion; stretching her limbs and yawning as she allowed her body to fully awaken. The dress she wore was rather dirty even though at the time, before her sleep, it had been exceptionally clean and much appreciated by all. It was the best dress at the ball. A sweet smell caught her attention and before she could register what she was doing she was out of the mausoleum and in the open cemetery sinking her teeth in the neck of a young fellow. She couldn't stop the moan the escaped as she pulled the body closer, ravishing in the taste she had missed so. As the pulse grew week she forced herself to pull away, and drop the body, regretting the decision immediately as her body begged for more. The tall tan skinned beauty looked around at the busyness of this new world. "My, how things have changed." She looked back at the body lying by her feet before picking it up and laying it on a bench where she figured a person couldn't miss it. As predatory as her instincts were her morals always seemed to rise above when it came to the beating heart of human; she couldn't just leave the lad there to die.

About an hour into exploring the city which she discovered to be New York City, she just couldn't take it anymore. She dragged a girl, no older than her own appearance, into an ally and fed. As the warm substance ran down her throat she felt her body shiver. It had been way to long, and the picking was just so easy. "The year, what is it?" She asked once she had finished with the short blond and had given her some of her own blood to help the healing process.

"09." The girl answered mindlessly.

"09? 09 what? Give me a full year."

"Two thousand nine."

"Two thousand nine… that's well over four hundred years. Hm, tell me, people keeping speaking on these things that light up…" She began before questioning herself. "Wait, what the hell am I doing? San you can be an idiot sometimes." She took the girl's head into her hands forcing their eyes to meet. After a few minutes of intense staring she smiled and released the girl. "Your world is strange, but I will become accustomed to it. You are free to go." The girl nodded and left. "I supposed the first start to things is to free myself of this clothing."

**Three years later**

Rachel was standing behind the cash register waiting for the next coffee addict to come in and place an order. She had been working at the small bistro for eight months now, and she realized their customers tended to be the same. College kids and business men and women who only had one two things in common: the need for coffee, and good taste in coffee. Although today Rachel was met with a face she did not recognize.

"Hi," the Latina smiled when the smaller brunette looked at her.

"Hi," Rachel straightened up a bit more. "What can I get you?"

_You to go please. _Santana couldn't help the thought, the girl radiated a scent she had never once had the pleasure of inhaling. This was her first time entering the shop after two months of walking past on her way to work. "Um I don't know. What do you recommend?"

"Uh… seriously?" Rachel was a little put off by this. Most people who walked in already knew what they wanted, they had at least five options that would work in any coffee shop and just blurted on out when time came to order.

Santana laughed the sound drawing Rachel's attention even more. It was so beautiful, angelic really. "Yes, really. Why does this surprise you?"

"It's just most people tend to know what they want from their coffee. They usually spit out the order and continue on with their day."

"And miss the chance to experience something new." She shook her head, "I'd much rather try new things then order the same thing all of the time."

"Oh, well then, I suppose you should talk to Stephanie then, I'm not much of a coffee drinker."

"Then why work at a coffee shop?" she raised an eyebrow dramatically, teasingly, and questioningly. Causing the tiny brunette to laugh. Her laugh was pure and innocent; it made Santana's heart fill with a strange warmth she wasn't familiar with. The Latina was truly interested in the girl that stood before her.

"Good money and they make killer all natural smoothies."

"Ah, so that's what pulled your interest. What's your favorite smoothie?"

"Hmm," Rachel thought for a second tapping her index finger on her chin unconsciously in the process. Santana thought it was cute when she did so. "Their Caribbean Passion is probably in my top five."

"So there's five competing for a place in your heart," Rachel smiled, amused by Santana's choice of words. "Well then. I guess I will have to try all of them and see which is worthy."

"Is that right?"

"Mm-hm, but for today I'll go with a medium Caribbean Passion."

Rachel smiled and pulled off one of the medium cups from stack. "And your name?"

"Santana."

Rachel jotted the same on the cup along with the order and handed it to the guy behind her. "Will that be all?"

_No, I would also like you and your blood. _"Yes." She said with smile. Resisting the urge to hop over the counter and pull the girl so she could sink her teeth in that one vain. The one right there pulsing, with each heartbeat. The one that presented the best blood… the jugular vein.

"Santana," the vampire was pulled out of her thoughts by the small voice.

"Mm, yes? Sorry."

"It's okay. Your total is 4.30."

Santana pulled out of five and handed it to the barista, "Keep the change," Santana said with a charming smile.

"Thank you," Rachel blushed bashfully. "Your drink will be right up over there." Rachel pointed to the side bar that had sugar, straws and such other things people would need.

"Thank you," Santana approached where Rachel directed her. The two girl exchanging glances and small smiles until Santana's s name was called. She took the drink and shot Rachel a final look before leaving, missing the sweet smell instantly. When she suddenly realized she didn't know the sweet girl's name; at that Santana face palmed. _Freaking moron, _she grumbled before continuing on her way.

Santana was off her game tonight. Usually she had girls all around her for the picking, but tonight was different. She just didn't care for any of them. None of their blood smelled satisfying enough, it was all too plain. Usually she wouldn't compel any of the girls, but she wasn't in the mood to flirt or gradually peruse them to come back to her place. So when a blonde with blue highlights approached, she smiled, exchanged pleasantries, then made eye contact and worked her magic. "It's time for us to go. You trust me completely, you're going to tell your friends you're meeting up with an old friend and will be back tomorrow."

The girl repeated Santana's words. "It's time for us to go. I trust you completely, I'm going to tell my friends I'm meeting up with an old friend and I'll be back tomorrow."

"Great now do it."

The girl pulled out her phone and sent off a quick text before Santana took her by the hand and led her out of the club. The minute the two stepped into Santana's loft the blonde attached her lips to Santana's neck. Santana hadn't done anything to provoke the girl; her mind was too busy replaying the time she had spent with tiny brunette from the coffee shop. "Nu-uh," Santana pushed the girl off. "None of that. I just need to eat." It a swift motion Santana hoisted the girl over her shoulder and walked the both of them into her bathroom. It was always easier to feed in the shower in case blood got on the walls or whatever; it depended on what they were doing. Usually feeding meant sex so it tended to get a little messy at times. "Strip," Santana ordered at she turned on the shower. The girl quickly obliged and freed herself of all clothing. When Santana turned she saw the naked form and smirked. "Get in." Once the blonde stepped in the walk in shower Santana attacked, pinning her against the wall with her own body. The blonde let out a small squeal before wrapping her legs around the Latina. Santana kissed down her jaw line to where her breast were kissing on the plush skin before sucking and nipping at the nipple. The girl threw her head back and moaned. She worked to pull off the Latina's shirt, wanting full body contact. Santana was quick to help when suddenly the image of the barista flashed, and her laugh echoed in her ears. So pure and welcoming. It wasn't as good as when she was right there. Hearing it in all its glory. Santana wandered how it sounded when she couldn't stop laughing, it must have sounded like angels.

Santana was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt something soft and wet against her core. She looked down to see the blonde's head in between her legs. "What the fuck?" she wandered aloud. She wasn't sure when she lost all of her clothing or when her back ended up against the shower wall. After a few seconds Santana realized that this girl was doing nothing for her, and instead pulled her up and pushed her back against the wall. She tilted the blondes head so that her neck was exposed, her fangs grew out as the veins around her eyes went black and her eyes turned red. She dug her teeth into the blonde's her neck and began to drink. The taste was awful, bitter even; after some time Santana couldn't bring herself to continue and stopped drinking.

"What's wrong baby?"

"Shush!" Santana turned off the water before staring the blonde in the eyes. "Get dressed and leave. You don't know me or where I live." The blonde complied with Santana's orders and was out of the Latina's loft in minutes. Santana collapsed on her bed, unpleased with the fact that she hadn't been able to feed, although all worry of that was quickly swept away when her mind found its way to the small brunette she had met. _Man, I really need to find out her name._

The next morning Santana mad her way back to the coffee shop a smile immediately appearing when she saw the young girl by the cash register laughing at something a coworker said. The sound made her heart thump, which was odd because it wasn't suppose to do that. She was dead after all. Santana shook the feeling and continued to the counter. "Hi." She smiled when the smaller brunette turned and smiled.

"Hey, wow, you just couldn't stay away from the Caribbean Passion could you?" she teased.

_More like I couldn't stay away from you. _"Actually, I came to try another one of the smoothies that's competing against said Caribbean Passion."

"Ah, I see. So what did you have in mind?"

"That's depends, what are your options? Better yet, why don't you just pick one?"

"Mkay, let's see," she thought it over a bit before jotting it down on the cup in hand. "Orange-A-Peel is a good choice. It'll be by the counter and your total is 4.30."

Santana pulled out a five and handed it to the barista. "Keep the change."

"Thank you."

"It's no problem. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Your name."

Rachel felt as blush crawled up her cheeks, "Rachel."

"Santana!"

"That's my order. I'll see you tomorrow." Santana went over and grabbed her smoothie, looking back at Rachel as she called to her.

"Is that a promise?" she smirked as the Latina raised an eyebrow.

"Indeed it is." And with that Santana left out of the coffee shop. A content smile gracing her lips.

That night Santana once again attempted feeding, only to be left with the same bitter tasted on her tongue. _What the fuck? Seriously, what the hell is going on? _The Latina wasn't exactly in the mood to go searching for a new meal though. So she sucked up her problem and fed on the body working hard to not throw back up the blood due to its God awful taste. The next morning Santana made her stop at the coffee shop to see Rachel walking out from behind the counter with her bags and such.

Rachel smiled when she saw the tall brunette, "Hi."

"Hey. What's up?"

"Nothing much, just about to head out. Our boss accidently scheduled me for today."

"Oh."

"Yeah… wait your smoothie. I totally forgot. I am so sorry."

"It's fine. Actually I had a question for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I was just wandering," Santana palmed the back of her neck nervously averting her eyes to the floor instantly. "If you wanted to grab breakfast or something?"

Rachel smiled softly, "I'd love to Santana."

"Really?" Santana snapped her head up, her eyes landing on that beautiful vein. Her mind began to wander to thoughts of how delightful it would be to have the blood of the young girl running down her throat. To sunk her teeth into that soft skin, pulling her body closer as she drank and drank, the moan that would-

"Santana," she was pulled out of her thoughts by the same barista she had been thinking about.

"Yeah? Sorry. You're beauty seemed to have put me in a trance." _Nice save._ Rachel looked down while trying to hide her blush.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, totally."

The two brunettes ended up seated outside a small French bistro. They had already ordered and were now just waiting for their food. "So what do you do when you're not working in the coffee shop" Santana wandered while taking sip of her coffee.

"School. I go to NYADA for musical theatre. I want to be on Broadway once I finish up with school or even land a few small roles while in school."

"How long have you wanted to be on Broadway?"

"Since I could stand and form coherent sentences."

"So a star from the start."

"I like to think so…. What about you? What do you do when you're not drinking amazing smoothies?" Rachel asked playfully taking a sip of orange juice from her straw.

Santana laughed. "I work as a P.I. for a law firm."

Rachel raised an eyebrow, impressed by the Latina's choice of profession, "How did you get into that?"

"I've just always been really good at finding things out; it seemed like a logical step." Santana wasn't lying, just being vague.

"That's cool."

"Yeah, I enjoy it, and the hours are reasonably flexible."Santana flashed a charming smile and the two girls continued to talk. When their food came they switched so they could try the others. Santana did everything she could to make the tiny brunette laugh, modifying stories so that it fit with the modern times. Santana insisted on paying for the bill which after much protested Rachel gave into. On their way out of the bistro Rachel stopped the Latina.

"Hey, Santana."

"Yeah?"

"Um, I feel like I should tell you that I have a boyfriend."

_… _So the news didn't exactly excited the Latina because if she was being truthful with herself she had a huge crush on Rachel, but she wasn't about to admit to that. "That's cool Rach. We're just friends. Hey, maybe I can even meet the lucky guy some time." Santana made her voice animated even though she was seething inside.

Rachel wasn't sure why, but she was hoping Santana would do more than just ask to meet him. She figured maybe she was just misreading everything and maybe the taller brunette was just a natural flirt and wasn't actually interested in her. She forced out a smile, "Yeah maybe. Um, I should go. I promised a friend we could hang out this afternoon."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." Santana flashed a fake smile, and with that the two girls went their spate ways.

That night Santana attempted to find someone to feed on, but the smell of everyone was just too disturbing, and the taste left on her tongue from the smell was just horrible. So she opted for taking a walk throughout the city. Santana was passing by a set of apartments when she caught whiff of a familiar scent that caused her body to freeze. And before she knew it a tiny brunette ran out of the apartment building and straight into Santana.

"I'm so- Santana?" she asked looking up to see who she had run into.

"Yeah," Santana was about to smile when she noticed the girl's teary eyes and tear stained cheeks. "Rachel what's wrong?" Rachel shook her head and wiped the tears that were threatening to fall. "Rachel come one. You just came run-".

"Rach! Come on Rach!" A tan boy with spiky hair and crystal eyes came chasing after Rachel. "Rachel baby please." He pleaded once he was close enough.

"No Brody, I don't want to talk to you."

"Baby come on. Nothing happened."

"Nothing happened? Brody you were standing there only in your boxers and she was only wrapped in a sheet. How do you expect me to believe nothing happened?"

Santana stood behind Rachel watching the interaction. She didn't want to leave the crying girl.

"Okay, so maybe that wasn't the smartest things to say, but I promise you its over. It was just a stupid fling."

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long Brody?! How long has this been going on?"

"A few weeks," he answered hanging his head in shame.

"Done! I am done with you Brody." Rachel turned around and began walking away, not even registering that Santana was still there.

"Rach," before Brody could chase after the tiny brunette Santana grabbed his arm and spun him around, forcing their eyes to meet.

"Rachel broke up with you, there's nothing you can do about it. Go upstairs and sulk, realizing you lost the best thing that's ever happened to you."

"Rachel broke up with me, there's nothing I can do about it. I'm going to go upstairs and sulk, realizing I've lost the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Fantastic," Santana pushed him towards the door before catching up to Rachel, not really caring if anyone noticed she was running faster than a human. "Rachel."

Rachel jumped a little when she saw Santana by her side. "Santana, what are you-"

"I thought you might want to talk or something."

"No, not really. I mean there's nothing to talk about. My boyfriend has been cheating on me for weeks." Santana could hear the frustration in Rachel's voice. She didn't really seem mad about it just annoyed.

"Okay, well then, how about we go grab some ice cream or something and we cannot talk about it together."

Rachel stopped and looked at the Latina. "Why do you care? Forgive my rudeness but it doesn't make sense."

"Uh, well," Santana palmed the back of her neck nervously. "I don't know it just seemed like we could be friends, plus your dick of a boyfriend was cheating on you. It seemed like you could use a friend." _Plus I would also like to make sweet love to you while drinking your blood. _Santana thought it best to keep that part of her answer to herself.

"Oh, um, then… ice cream would be fantastic," Rachel caved. She couldn't say no with that cute shy look on the taller girl's face. "Sorry about my outburst by the way."

"No, it's totally fine."

Rachel beamed up at Santana before taking her hand and dragging her down the street, "Come on, I know this amazing ice cream parlor."

And so it began the budding friendship of vampire Santana Lopez and human Rachel Barbra Berry. Of course it didn't remain that way for long. The two were to perfect for each other if the constant flirting, and common interest was any indication. So one day Santana took it upon herself to ask the tiny musical theatre student out on actual date.

"Hey Rach," Santana greeted once she made her way to the counter.

"Hi Santana," Rachel smiled. "What can I get you?"

"Uh, actually I was wandering if you wanted to go out. I got tickets to the musical 'How To Succeed In Business Without Really Trying', and was wandering if you wanted to go, and maybe grab dinner afterwards."

Rachel smiled shyly, she was wandering if Santana would ever ask her out, "I would love to."

"Awesome," Santana let out a breath she was unaware she had been holding. "I'll pick you up at seven."

"Sounds great."

Santana shot Rachel another smile before heading out of the coffee shop to make sure she had everything ready for the barista which first meant feeding. The thought alone mad Santana's skin crawl. Feeding hadn't gotten any easier. Everyone's scent was appalling to the vampire, with the exception of Rachel; she smelt fantastic, and occasionally mouth watering. But Santana knew she'd have to suck it up so that she didn't attack her date tonight. So she went scoping in a bar. She found a young female bartender cleaning up and getting ready for the night that was to come.

"Hi," she greeted Santana warmly. "We're actually not open right now."

"Yeah, I know," the Latina vampire put on her most seductive smile. "I was actually hoping you could help me with something." The scent coming off the girl was nowhere near pleasant, but she would have to deal.

"And what would that be?"

"A simple thing really," Santana approached the young bartender. "Um just do me a favor and don't scream," she requested staring in the girl's eyes, before sinking her teeth in the pale skin. The taste was awful, like sewer water mixed with bear shit. Santana did everything in her power to not throw it all back up. Finally she let the girl go and fed her some of her blood before rushing out to the nearby alley to throw up some of what she had consumed. _Fuck! What the hell is going on?_

The date was perfect, both girls were nervous of course, yes they had hung out many times, but this was different; it was officially a date. Santana was walking Rachel up to her apartment door when the shorter of the two grasped the back of the Latina's neck and pulled her into a kiss. Santana wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist as Rachel pulled her closer. The ting girl seemed to fit perfectly against the Latina.

Santana felt as her fangs started to grow out and her eyes turn red. She forced herself away from Rachel. A part of her was trying to hold on so her teeth could be sunk into that perfect tan skin.

"Is something wrong?" Rachel asked feeling a tab rejected.

"No, I just- I don't want us to go to fast. I like you a lot Rachel and I don't want to mess this up."

Rachel couldn't help but blush, "I like you a lot too Santana."

Santana smiled, but kept her eyes off Rachel, "Your audition is the day after tomorrow right?"

"Yes it is." Rachel nodded.

"Do you maybe want to grab lunch afterwards?"

"You don't have to work?"

"Flexible hours." She shot the girl a charming smile.

Rachel blushed, that smile would be the end of her."I would love to have lunch with you. Meet me there?"

"Yep."

"Goodnight Santana."

"Night Rachel."

The following morning Santana went on a search in Spain for an extremely old vampire, Jessie St. James. He's believed to have been around since just after Jesus' crucifixion. She entered his palace if you will, with caution.

"Santana!" the curly haired vampire approached the Latina his crystal blue eyes beaming with joy. "What a pleasure it is to see you. Although I must admit I'm a bit confused. Last I checked you were still asleep."

"Yes, I awoke about four months ago."

"Ah yes, well we all have to wake at some point. Please do come in," he ushered the vampire further into his home and to into what was the kitchen. "So what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you here my feisty Latina?"

"I have a bit of a problem Jessie."

"Is that so? Please do tell." He motioned for her to continue.

"Feeding."

"Feeding?"

"Yes feeding. I can't exactly keep anything down."

"Well… what are you feeding from? Blood bags, animals, other vampires?"

"Don't be ridiculous Jessie. I'm feeding from the vein. It's just," Santana shot up out her seat, frustrated with just thought of what she's been putting up with. "Everyone smells horrible, and their blood it's absolutely appalling. I throw some of it up every time. All of it makes my skin crawl."

"Oh dear." Jessie shook his head, not liking what this sounded like.

"What? What is it?"

"Santana is there someone that doesn't give the same effect, has possibly even made you heart thump? The smell is like heaven, and you can only imagine what their blood taste like."

"Yes," Santana turned her head to stare into crystal blue eyes. "What does this mean Jessie? What does she have to do with this?"

"Well Santana, you seem to have come across your soulmate."

"Soulmate?"

"Yes soulmate. As in your one and only, you live and breathe for her. Without her you are nothing etcetera."

"Those exist?"

"Yes they do, and it seems you've fallen victim to it?"

"No shit. So what I'm just love sick?"

"I'm afraid it's much more than that… you see Santana, when a vampire finds _the one_, that person becomes the only one who appears to you in any sort of way, including when it come to feeding. Eventually it will get to the point of you throwing up every ounce of blood you consume if it's not hers."

"What am I suppose to do Jessie?"

"You hope and pray that she falls in love with you."

"What?! You mean she isn't subjected to this the same way I am?"

"Nope. She has the option of loving someone else. This girl can either kill or save you because eventually you will die from the lack of blood."

"I am so screwed."

Jessie could only shrug.

**Three months later**

To Santana's surprise she had managed to make it this long. Feeding had gotten harder, but she couldn't bring herself to stay away from the tiny brunette. She had tried only once, and that was right after her conversation with Jessie. It proved to be too painful though, for both her and Rachel. When Santana would try to sleep her dreams were filled with the sight of Rachel crying in bed all alone. (Rachel had no idea why she cried, but it seemed she and Santana had already formed a bond). During this time the vampire's chest had a never ending pain in it, and after a week and a half she returned back to New York to be with Rachel.

The two girls were lying in Rachel's room, Santana trailing her hand up and down the smaller girl's side. "'Tana…?"

"Yeah baby?" Santana stopped her movement causing Rachel to pout at the loss of contact. Santana laughed and moved her hand so it was now running circles over Rachel's lower abdomen.

"I love you."

Santana stilled her hand. "What?"

"I love you."

"No Rachel, you can't say that. You don't love me." Santana sat up and backed away from Rachel.

Rachel sat up, hurt evident in her eyes. "Why not?"

"You just can't!" And before Rachel had a chance to say anything Santana was up out of the room and to the front door.

She had managed to get her hand on the handle before her predator instincts kicked in. She felt her body dragged back further into the apartment. "No!" She fought back and slammed herself into a wall.

"Santana!" Rachel came running out of the bedroom, her face stained in tears.

"AHHH!" the vampire's fangs forced themselves out causing an extreme amount of pain.

"Santana, baby."

Santana went to leap towards Rachel, but was quick to change target and went straight into a bookshelf. "AHH!" Santana snapped her head up towards Rachel. Her blood red eyes shining in glory. "Run!" She growled out.

Rachel wasn't one to question when that was the face she was met with. She ran towards the door when Santana leaped, just barely dodging the Latina. Her hand made it to the door, and had managed to open it until Santana slammed it shut and sunk her teeth into the tiny brunette. Rachel let out a loud scream as Santana pulled her closer drinking from that vein that had teased her for so long.

**Six months later**

"Oh my San!" Rachel moaned as Santana bit into her side and massaged her breast. She ran kisses and bites down her petite body as she made her way to her core.

The girls had been dating for nine months now and were crazy in love with one another. Santana had reined herself in before taking too much of the Rachel's blood, and during the exchange of Santana giving Rachel some of her own blood Rachel saw everything there was to the Latina, all 458 years of her. And she didn't run, instead she told her again "I love you."

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who is following these one-shots and reviewing. It means a lot to me :)**

**Let me know what you guys think. For those of you following Hold My Hand, I am going to try and update it the best to my ability. The idea I had for the next chapter isn't working in my favor, so I'm going to take a different road.**

**Also some people said they do want to know what happened in chapter 6 from Rachel returning from Europe and getting engaged to Santana. So hopefully that will be the next chapter I upload.**


	10. The One With The Killer

**A/N:This was something for school and I just added in the character names. I got the idea from another story called "What Lies Beneath" by _lightblue-Nymphadora. _It's Faberry  
**

**Still don't own Glee**

* * *

**_"Seems that I have been held, in some dreaming state. A tourist in the waking world, never quite awake, no kiss, no gentle word could wake me from this slumber, until I realized that it was you who held me under."_**

I suppose I should have realized much sooner, or at least suspected something. Things became off between us. She wasn't the same girl I had married back when I was twenty-three. But I figured it was just us changing, and that we would maybe need some time to ourselves. I pushed it aside for awhile until she started coming home at three in the morning. My first thought, of course, was that she was cheating; I mean what else was I supposed to think? So one night I waited up for her, in the living room. I had my bags and our daughter's bags packed, I was ready to take our daughter and go… but what I was met with was far worse then what I had ever imagined. She walked in, covered in blood from head to toe. She stared at me with crazed eyes. Like she was far gone within herself, _what are you doing awake, _that was her question to me. I'm staring at her, covered in blood, and all she could ask was why I was awake.

I rushed over to her, trying to find out where she was hurt, but after carful inspection I realized she wasn't. The blood wasn't hers, and that's when things started to connect.

_Three people found dead in an abandoned warehouse._

_The police are starting to believe that the seven murders committed by The Element Killer that have taken place in our area over the past two months are connected to other murders that haven happened throughout the state._

_Officials have involved the F.B.I in the investigation to catch The Element Killer. The F.B.I are recommending that people of all age groups travel in groups of ten or more for safety reasons. And they are recommending that everyone be in doors after midnight and to five o'clock in the morning._

_After going over the information we have we've come to the terms that the killer is a Caucasian male and in his early thirties. He is specifically targeting people seem to be a threat to society in general; such as rapist, sex offenders, murderers, or those who have been tried for these crimes and were found not guilty._

**_"Felt it in my fists, in my feet, in the hollows of my eyelids. Shaking through my skull, through my spine and down through my ribs."_**

I stepped back from her, my heart racing in my chest as fear filled my body. I nearly tripped over the coffee table when she caught me, her eyes soft again, loving, like the girl I had married. She saw the suitcases by the door and immediately dropped to her knees. _Baby you can't leave. You can't leave me! Don't you see I did it for you, for our family? Rachel you and Harmony are everything to me. I couldn't risk you getting hurt. I had to protect you._

I know, at that moment I should've left with Harmony, she wouldn't have hurt us, I could hear it her voice and see it in her eyes. The way she looked at me; she truly believe she was protecting us. I stared at her for awhile as tears made their way down both our faces. I questioned how I couldn't have known and why I was still standing in front of her, allowing her to wrap herself around my legs. And before I knew it I was soothing her hair back, whispering sweet nothings into her ear. Promising her I wasn't going to leave and that I wouldn't take her our daughter away. I mean what was I supposed to do, in that one instance the woman I had fallen in love with back in high school was back, yes she had a new hobby, but it was all her. That same love in her eyes, and honesty in her voice. So as a result I took her up stairs, got her cleaned and then…well… we… made love. And I mean actually made love. It wasn't just sex. I suppose that was an illogical time to explore one another's bodies, but I mean, what are you supposed to do when you find out your wife is the killer that officials have been trying to catch for the past nine months.

**_"And I could hear the thunder and see the lightning crack. And all around the world was waking, I never could go back. 'Cause all the walls of dreaming, they were torn wide open; it finally it seemed that the spell was broken."_**

It was as if after that night we became closer. She spent more time at home with me and Harmony, I was sleeping better knowing that she wasn't cheating and we were having sex at least five times a week. We were perfect… that is if you minus her extracurricular activities.

"Extracurricular activities! You stood there for nine months and watched as you wife killed people! Racking up an enormous amount of bodies! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

I shrugged in response to the Agent's question. "I'm in love."

Our heads snapped towards the door when a young woman entered. "Thank you Agent Evans. I'll take it from here." The woman took the Agent's place in front of me. "I'm sorry about his outburst; he's been under a lot of stress latterly."

"It's fine."

She smiled, "My name is Doctor Watson. I'm a psychologist for the F.B.I."

"Okay."

"Right well Rachel, do you mind if I call you Rachel?" I shook my head no. "Okay, well I just wanted to ask you a few questions." I nodded, telling her to continue. "I was wandering if you could tell me how you ended up in here and not your wife?"

"I'm not entirely sure to be honest with you Doctor Watson. I was making my way to the store when a bunch of Agents came out of nowhere and ordered for me to get down on the ground. I suppose my lovely Latina made a mistake somewhere along the way, although she would never admit to it. She's extremely prideful."

"Rachel, your daughter Harmony, what does she mean to you?"

"Everything, she's my world."

"Then why did you stay with Santana? Why did you willingly subject your daughter to such a dangerous person?"

"You mean her _mother? _My wife would never harm our daughter. After all she did all of this for us. To keep us safe and it's not like she wasn't killing bad guys. She killed people who were a threat to others. Rapist, murderers, sex offenders, so on and so on."

"And what right does she have to decide who lives and who does?"

"She doesn't have that right Dr. Watson, God does. My wife is simply the messenger throughout all of this." There was a commotion outside the door that pulled our attention.

I couldn't help the smile that formed on my face, I knew exactly who it was, and it had been three days since I last saw her, therefore I was missing her like crazy. "Well Dr. Watson, I believe our time is up." My wife came in wielding a knife; she slit the Doctor's neck and pushed her off the chair. She lifted the knife in her hand to bring it down on the doctor, but I grabbed her arm before she could. "No."

"But she-"

"This is not up for discussion. We have to go pick up our daughter and I don't want you covered in blood. Not to mention she didn't even hurt me. So no."

"Fine," she huffed and slid the knife back in holster. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," I answered giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry I took so long," she wrapped her arm around my waist.

"It's okay. I quite enjoyed telling her out little story."

"That's what you did?"

"Well, I had to keep myself occupied, and they were intriguied."

"Good, well we should go pick up Harmony. I've got a plane waiting since I don't think we'll exactly be welcomed here any longer."

"Yay! Can we go to Europe?"

"Of course. We can go anywhere you want baby girl." I smiled and leaned into her, missing the security that came from her embrace.

"How? Why?"

We looked at the doctor lying on the floor, "Can you repeat that?" My gorgeous Latina asked. The doctor repeated and Santana answered.

"Oh, well that's simple. I work for the F.B.I it was easy to learn things and gain files on people. You never suspected me because I'm a good liar, and put in reasonable effort to finding the killer, but not too much to where I looked suspicious. But as to why, well… my family is everything to me. I would do anything to protect them. Even if it meant killing others."

**_"No more dreaming of the dead as if death itself was undone. No more calling like a crow for a boy, for a body in the garden. No more dreaming like a girl so in love, so in love,  
No more dreaming like a girl so in love, so in love. No more dreaming like a girl so in love with the wrong world."_**

* * *

** Song: Blinding Florence + The Machine**


	11. The One With The Gang

**Prompt from Guest: Santana gets into trouble with the wrong people because although she claims to be from Lima heights adjacent she's actually never been and a local gang is tired of her faking right when they're about to jump her Rachel comes in and save the day**

* * *

Santana had chosen to take the back road home today since it allowed her to cut through a park, she thought it would be nice since it was mid fall and the leaves were changing colors. "Hey! Lopez!" Santana turned around to see up group of guys and girls dressed in red coming towards her.

"Uh yeah?" Santana questioned not sure of whom these people were.

"Santana Lopez right?" one of the taller guys said stepping forward.

"Yeah? What's it to you?"

"Well you see Lopez, back in Lima Height Adjacent, which is where I'm from, me and my crew have been hearing about this girl claiming to be from there, and making threats using the title. And now we've got other crews from Columbus, Kenton, Van Wert and hell whole of a lot other crews trying to take us down. Which is making us look weak… and we don't like looking weak."

"Look! I don't know who the hell you think you are, but you need to back up before I go-"

"All Lima Heights on our asses? Yeah, you see" the main guys said stepping closer with his crew following close behind. "That right there is what we're talking about. You aren't from Lima Heights Adjacent, and you have never been a part of any crew. I know this for a fact because I had buddy pull your record."

Santana started stepping back, noticing the look on all of their faces. She didn't like where this was heading. "Uh- look can't we just work this out or something?"

"Yeah we can, and the first step to that is making sure you keep your mouth shut… go ahead Camille."

A girl dressed in jeans with a red button up and white shirt underneath stepped up. She pulled off the red bandana around her head and wrapped it around her hand while walking toward the Latina who was taking steps back preparing to run. "Don't worry," the girl said with a smirk on her lips. "It'll only hurt for a little while eventually it'll go numb." And at that the Latina took off running. "Get her!"

Santana only chanced a single glance back as she continued running. The Latina had never been so grateful for Sue Sylvester's ridiculous workouts before in her life.

"STOP!" a tiny brunette placed herself between the running Latina and angry gang. The crew did a quick stutter step knocking into each other in the process, but avoiding the girl standing in front of them. Santana stopped and looked back to see her girlfriend dressed in all white, her shirt, skinny jeans, and even here shoes were completely white.

"Rachel what are you-" The Latina began but was shushed by her girlfriend who was holding a stern glare in place.

"How many times have I had to tell you about your damn Lima Heights threats Santana? Now look what I've been dragged into. This," Rachel motioned to everything, "Was not supposed to happen. I begged you to quit with the threats, but nooo, you just had to prove you were badass, so now I'm left cleaning up your mess!"

Santana was at loss of words, she had never seen her girlfriend this mad before and it honestly scared the crap out of her.

"You!" Rachel snapped her head to the crew dressed in red. "Johnny, what the hell!?"

"What, how were we supposed to know she meant something to you? For months now this girl has been fucking with our rep. Do you know how many crews are coming on our turf thinking they can just take it, like we won't put up some type of fight, all because of her," Johnny, the same guy that had stopped Santana during her walk in the first place pointed at Santana.

Rahel huffed then sighed, "Where are they coming from?"

"Everywhere Rachel! Donny's in the hospital because of the constant fighting. "Someone needs to pay, and that someone is going to be Lopez!" Johnny went to lunge at Santana, but Rachel grabbed him by the neck and slammed him to the floor.

"No it's not Johnny, now I get that you're worried about Donny, and I understand that Santana is partially to blame and under normal circumstances you would be allowed to beat the crap out of her, but this isn't normal circumstances." Rachel helped Johnny up and dusted him off. "Now take your crew and go, I'll set up a meeting for everyone in two weeks, so we can get this sorted out." Johnny just nods before giving Rachel a quick kiss on the cheek then left with his crew.

Rachel turned to her girlfriend, pinching the bridge of her nose. "This Santana is why I begged you to cool it with Lima Heights threats because now there is an entire crew wanting to beat the crap out of you and technically I'm not supposed to interfere, yet here I am. Interfering… come on," Rachel slid her hand in the still shocked Latina's hand. "I'll walk you home."

Santana hadn't said anything since they started walking, which Rachel wasn't too surprised about. Santana had just seen a side of the tiny brunette she never even knew existed. "Rach," Santana finally spoke. "What the hell was that?"

"Me making sure you don't get hurt."

"So what? Are you like part of a gang or something?"

"Something like that," Rachel answered as she stepped up to the Latina's porch.

"What do you mean something like that Rach? Those guys immediately stopped when they saw you, not to mention all the white which I'm guessing is your color." Santana and Rachel stepped into the Latina's house and made their way upstairs to her room.

"We're sort of neutral," Rachel pulled Santana to sit on the bed beside her. "Keep all of the surrounding crews in check. Stop them from killing one another I guess you could say, and keeping everyone's turf their own. And they're not really gangs more like street racing fighter crews."

Santana stared at her girlfriend wide eyed, "How long have you been a part of this?"

"Since seventh grade. I was just a recruit then though, learning how to fight and race, so I could keep up with the people I was eventually going to have to deal with."

"But what about New York and Broadway? Is that all just some type of lie to cover this up?"

"No, of course not. New York is my passion Santana. Yes I'll of course always be a part of my crew, but my life doesn't revolve around them. I'm allowed to have a life outside of it."

"I can't believe I never knew this about you."

"Well there's a lot about me you don't know San, but that's why we're together. So we can learn more about each other."

"Would you have ever told me if I hadn't needed your help?"

"Eventually yes. I imagine you would have had questions once you saw my scars."

"Scars?"

"Yeah, from training." Rachel stood from the Latina's bed and pulled off her shirt, revealing the multiple scars that cover her torso. Some looked like they had been stitched while others were a smooth pale color. Santana pulled Rachel closer and began tracing all the scars. "I know they're not too appealing, but eh," Rachel shrugged, "Get what you get I guess."

"You're beautiful Rachel," Santana leaned in and kissed the scar closest to Rachel's belly button. Rachel tangles her hand in Santana's raven hair before leaning down and capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

"I love you Santana." Rachel mumbled against her girlfriend's soft lips. "So please, find a new way to be badass."

"I love you too, and I will, I promise." Santana said before pulling Rachel on top of her, refusing to separate their lips.

* * *

**I hope guys like it. Review, review, review**


	12. The One With The Wedding (part 2)

**A/N: Here's a sequel to chapter 6. This is what happened after Rachel got back from Europe. I don't go all the way into the second proposal, but you do see what Santana did to get Rachel back.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or it's character**

* * *

_"I'm so sorry Rachel," the Latina buried her face in her hands as she cried. "I never wanted to hurt you. I was drinking and one thing led to another, I just wanted to take all of the pain away. I'm so sorry."_

_"Shh, it's okay," Rachel rubbed Santana's back in soothing circles. "It's okay. I'm not upset about that. It happened, and it's in the past. There's no point in dwelling on it anymore."_

_Santana wiped her tears and looked up at Rachel with blood shot eyes, "So what now?"_

Rachel stopped rubbing circles on Santana's back, and looked down. "You leave," she spoke ina soft whisper.

"What ?" Santana dropped to her knees in front of Rachel, forcing their eyes to meet. "Rachel-"

"Santana, just because I love you and miss you doesn't mean we can get back together. You cheated on me with Quinn, the same Quinn who's been in love with you for a year and half. Maybe you should try being with her, I mean the two of you have known each other for a long time."

"Rachel, no, I don't want Quinn, I want you. I wan t a family with _you_."

"Santana stop," Rachel tried averting her eyes from Santana, not wanting to see the pain in them any longer.

"No, Rachel, please just look at me, I know you don't want to this. You want to be with me just as much as I want to be with you. Baby please."

"Yes Santana," Rachel broke down, releasing the tears she had been trying so hard to hold in. "I want to be with you. I have always wanted to be with you, but I just can't. You cheated on me, on our wedding day, and yes I get that I lied to you and hurt you, but the least you could have done was give me a chance to explain. To tell you why I never told you. Would we have continued to get married? I don't know. But you would have at least known everything there was to know before deciding you wanted to break up."

"I didn't want to break of Rachel, I don't want to."

"Then why sleep with Quinn?! I cried, and cried, and cried every night for six weeks, wandering what would have happened if I had just told you everything. Would you have still loved me, would Finn have never shown up... I questioned every decision I made since the day you asked me out; if any of those choices could have changed the outcome… but I will never know. Because I can't go back in time."

Outside the door dinner had been completely forgotten as Rachel and Santana's friends listened in on the conversation.. "I'm going in there."

"No Puck," Mike put his hand up against Puck to stop him from advancing.

"Mike what are you doing?"

"We have to let Rachel do this man."

"He's right Noah," Leroy spoke up. "Rachel left before giving Santana a chance to talk or giving herself a chance to deal with it. We have to let her do this. She's dealt with what Finn did to her and now we have to let her deal with what Santana did."

"Fine," Puck sat down on the bar stool.

"So that's it?" Santana questioned. She was sitting on the bed with her face buried in her hands and tears falling freely.

"Yeah, that's it." Rachel walked over to the door, wiping her face with her sleeve. "You should go San." Rachel opened the door and looked down.

Santana stood up and walked over to the door, stopping at Rachel for brief second. "I love you Rachel." Santana walked through the loft, by the kitchen where everyone was standing, and out the door. Not bothering to look at anyone else.

Rachel just stared at her friends and family with blood shot eyes and tear stained cheeks; a new wave of tears washed over the tiny brunette as she closed the door and crawled into bed.

"Who should talk to her?" Blaine wandered aloud.

"I'll go," Puck stood up but was pushed back down by Mike. "Seriously man?"

"Look I get that you love her and all, but you're too over protective sometimes, right now she just needs someone to listen and hold her. All you would do is get pissed off and chase after Santana."

"Bro she needs me."

"She's not that fragile Puck. You need to calm down."

"No! You need to back off Mike. You don't even know Rachel."

While the two boys were arguing, Blaine and Brittany took the time to sneak off into Rachel's room. They didn't say anything, they just crawled into bed beside their friend and wrapped their arms around her.

"I- and- I just," Rachel tried to speak but everything came out broken.

"Shhh, Rach, we're right here." Brittany whispered, placing a kiss to her temple.

"It's just hurts so much." As her body shook with sobs the two friend's grips tightened.

"I know honey. I know."

* * *

**Two weeks later**

"I miss her Britt." Santana and Brittany were currently walking through New York to Santana's recent apartment.

"I know you do San."

"Do you think she'll ever forgive me?"

"She already has S. She just- she doesn't want to be with you. You broke her heart."

"I know, and I regret it every day. I wish she would just give me a chance to make it up to her. To show her that I only want her. Rachel's my everything B. I don't know what to do anymore…"

"Have you talked to Quinn?"

"Yeah, once or twice. I don't exactly want to talk to her these days… You know Rachel told me to try being with her."

"Yeah I heard, we all did."

"I don't get why she would say that? I've never seen Quinn that way."

"You may not have, but Quinn did, and so did the rest of us."

"What do you mean Britt?"

"Quinn's had a thing for you since before Rachel even existed in our lives, she just never admitted it to herself, at least not until she saw you with Rachel. And when you look at it from Rachel's point of view it kind of makes sense. You and Quinn have been friends for years; you two can have a conversation without actually talking, and you understand each other in a way that no one else ever could…"

"None of that matters though. Rachel she's different. I look at her and I just feel different. Like… like I mean something. I feel like I can do anything when I'm with her. I've loved her since the first time I saw her."

"I know you have San, but you made Rachel's biggest fear come true."

"Biggest fear?"

"That you would leave her of something better, someone who's perfect- for Quinn."

"But-"

"Just listen to me San," Santana nodded and Brittany continued. "Rachel was scared that you would leave her for Quinn because when Rachel looks at Quinn she only sees a perfect blonde, who is average height, with hazel eyes, a perfect nose, and perfect proportion. Which in Rachel's mind makes her perfect for you."

"B I would never leave Rachel for Quinn."

"You kind of did S. Instead of giving Rachel a chance to explain you went straight to Quinn. And yes you two are perfect for each other, but it doesn't matter if Rachel doesn't see herself as perfect for you. Rachel's a unicorn S and even though unicorns are the greatest creatures ever they sometimes don't feel like it because they're not like horses or zebra. They feel left out, or not good enough. That's how Quinn made her feel every day, and now you too."

Santana looked down as they continued to walk, trying to take in all of the information. "How do I fix it?"

Brittany shrugged, "Show her that she's the perfect unicorn for you."

* * *

**Three weeks later**

"Rachel Berry!"

Rachel shot up from her seat, giving her friends a smile before she followed the woman who had called her in into the office.

"Rachel Berry?" A man was sitting at his desk with a file in hand.

"Yes sir."

"Great have a seat." Rachel sat down in the black chair facing his desk. "So you want to be on Broadway."

"Yes sir."

"Well that's good. You come highly recommended, so here," he took a sheet of paper off his desk and handed it to Rachel. "Be there at 3:45."

"Really? Just like that?"

"That's right dolly. Now scram."

"Yes sir. Thank you," Rachel was on her way to the door when stopped to ask a question. "Who recommended me?"

"What?"

"You said I came highly recommended. Who recommended me?"

"Santana Lopez."

Rachel stilled at the name. "Lopez?"

"Yes Lopez. Is that a problem?"

"No." Rachel swung open the door and stalked out of the room with stern face in place. She passed by her friends and out of the room.

"Whoa Rach," Blaine and Kurt chased after the diva. "Rachel what's wrong?"

"We're going to Brittany's dance studio?"

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other urging the other to ask Rachel why they were going to Brittany and Mike's studio, but neither wanted to risk the Rachel Berry wrath and instead follow her.

When the three friends got to the studio a group was just leaving and Mike, Brittany, and Santana were sitting in a group on the floor. "Rachie," Brittany shot up from the floor. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh shit Rachel you look pissed," Mike commented as he looked to Kurt and Blaine for an answer but they could only nod slowly. Mike took that as a sign to take a few steps back as Rachel proceeded forward.

Santana took a deep breath before standing up and facing the tiny brunette. The minute Rachel locked eyes with the Latina her anger deflated and her voice was soft, "What is this?" Rachel handed her the paper she had received.

"I just wanted to help you get started Rachel."

"San you can't buy me back."

"I'm not trying to Rachel; I just thought it'd be good for you?"

Rachel, let out a sigh, the feeling of defeat washing over her. She hated that she didn't know how to be mad at the girl standing in front of her."I have to go. I promised Puck some little Jew time." And with that Rachel turned and left, Blaine and Kurt followed behind after giving the Latina and apologetic smile.

Santana looked back at Brittany who was frowning. She hated seeing her best friend in so much pain. "I thought it would help."

"I know San, but you can't just hand her things like that. You know how Rachel is."

"Yeah I guess I knew that… I'm gonna head home."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll see you later."

"Okay," Brittany wrapped her friend in tight hug. "Don't worry San, you'll get Rachel back it's just going to take some time."

Santana could only nod before grabbing her stuff and making her way on to the streets of New York. Three hours later Santana found herself curled up on her couch watching the Notebook. That was definitely a bad idea; it had the Latina crying nonstop. Up until the point when Allie got hold of all 365 letters; that seemed to have sparked an idea.

* * *

**Three days later**

Rachel sat on the couch flipping through the mail when familiar hand writing caught her attention. She stared at the envelope for a minute before turning it over and opening in it.

_Dear Rachel,_

_Wow if you actually read this I'm surprised. Look Rach, I'm really sorry about the audition thing. I wasn't trying to buy you back. I know this is something you'd never expect from me, but I don't know what else to do to show you that I'm worth a second chance. I know I messed up and I hurt you, and I am so sorry for that. I'll do whatever it takes to prove that to you. I'll make it up to you everyday we're together if you give me another chance. I don't want Quinn Rachel, I never have and I never will because you're the only girl for me._

_You were scared that I would leave you for Quinn because you thought she was perfect. She's not Rachel, I promise you that, no one is. But in life there is always going to be two people who are perfect for each other, and you're that person Rachel Berry. You're perfect for me, and no one could ever try to compete with you for my heart. It's yours already, it has been since the moment I laid eyes on you. I never told you this but the first time I saw you, when we almost ran into each other outside the coffee shop, I told B that I was going to marry you some day. I knew that moment that you were the one for me. Please Rachel just give me another chance. I miss you so much. I'll write you a letter every day until you reply telling me stop. I love you mi amor._

_Love, Santana Lopez_

Rachel found herself crying silently after she read the letter, she loved that girl so much it hurt.

* * *

**Six weeks later**

Santana kept good on her word, and wrote Rachel a letter every day. Sometimes she even had her friends deliver them to Rachel. Tonight it was the anniversary of Rachel and Santana's engagement. Both girls reminisced over the memory all day, barley paying attention to work.

_Flashback_

_"San what's going on?"_

_"Just trust me Rachel?" Santana had Rachel blind folded and was now leading her to the roof of a restaurant a friend of hers owned. "Okay, are you ready?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yes San, I'm ready."_

_"Okay," Santana untied the blind fold from Rachel's eyes. Rachel gasped at the sight. There was a table for two set up with a candle lit in the center and a trail of little lights leading to the table with rose pedals in the middle. Santana wrapped her arms around Rachel and kissed her cheek before resting her shin on her shoulder. "Do you like it?"_

_Rachel turned and wrapped her arms around Santana's neck, "I love it." she leaned in and kissed the Latina passionately. "I love you," Rachel murmured against her lips._

_"I love you too," Santa pecked Rachel one more time before leading her to the table._

_"What's all of this for?"_

_"This is for you. Because you are amazing and deserve it, and because I love you." Santana gave Rachel a quick kiss before taking her own seat from across the tiny brunette._

_"What did I do to deserve you?"_

_"You existed." Rachel giggled and blushed, Santana loved that she could still make her girlfriend blush after two years of dating._

_Dinner went well for the couple. Santana had ordered something vegan for Rachel ahead of time so that she wouldn't have to search the menu, plus she loved taking care of the tiny diva._

_"That was amazing San, thank you."_

_"Of course baby. But there's kind of one more thing."_

_"What?"_

_"Yeah, um," Santana dug into her jacket pocket and pulled out a black box, Rachel's hand flew straight to her mouth to hide her gasp as Santana opened it. Santana got down on one knee before continuing. "I honestly didn't plan on doing this right now, but um it just felt right. Rachel I've had this ring in my pocket for the last month trying to find the perfect moment to give it to you, but every moment has been perfect because it's you. As long as it's me giving you this ring then it's perfect, because you're perfect, and I love you Rachel. I love you like crazy and I honestly couldn't picture spending the rest of my life with you. I want to have a family with you, and get a dog that our kids love, and I want us to grow old together and experience the world changing together because you're my only… Rachel I want you to be my wife, will you marry you- me. Sorry I meant me. Will you marry me?"_

_Rachel stared at the Latina down on one knee in front of her. This was happening; Santana was asking her to marry her. Santana stared at Rachel wide eyed. It had been thirty second since Santana got the words out (though it felt like three minutes) and Rachel hadn't said anything. Her mind went straight to Rachel saying no._

_"Yes," Rachel spoke barley above a whisper._

_"What?" Santana's head shot up._

_"Yes San, I'll marry you."_

_"You'll marry me?" Rachel nodded franticly pulling the Latina up from her kneed position and into a deep kiss. "I love you Rachel."_

_"I love you too Santana. Forever."_

_End flashback_

After work Rachel found herself knocking on Santana's apartment door. She wasn't quite sure what she was doing there, but she couldn't exactly back out now since the door had flown right open. And in front of her was the girl who's touched she had longed for, for so long.

"Rachel what are you-" Before the Latina could finish her sentence Rachel launched herself into her arms. Santana instinctively wrapped her arms around the small girl, and kicked the door closed.

Rachel took a deep breath and inhaled the familiar vanilla scent as Santana buried her face in her hair to take in the citrus scent. "I miss you so much Santana, I can't handle sleeping alone at night anymore, please come back. Come home."

Santana gently pushed Rachel back so she could get a good look at her eyes. They were glazed over with unshed tears, and shining with so much love and longing. "You want me back?"

Rachel nodded. "You wrote me a 41 letters."

"42…" Santana pulled an envelope out of her back pocket, and handed it to Rachel who opened it.

_Dear Rachel_

_Today one year ago I proposed to you. It wasn't planned, it just happened because I couldn't handle not knowing whether or not you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me. I remember being so scared after I finished my little speech and actually said the words 'will you marry' you were silent for what felt like ages. I thought you were going to say no. Everything inside me sunk during those thirty seconds. I thought I had lost you, but then you said it. It was a soft whisper, barely audible, but you said it 'yes'… I couldn't believe you said it. I couldn't believe that you agreed to marry me because you're too perfect. You're like no one I've ever met… you're a unicorn; special, magical, the greatest creature ever (please don't take that the wrong way). I love you Rachel, and I hope your day is going better than mine_

_ Love, Santana Lopez_

Rachel looked up from the letter to see tears racing down Santana's cheek, much like her own. "Pease just come home."

Santa nodded and leaned in to pull Rachel into a deep passionate kiss. Both girls parted their lips allowing their tongues to meet for the first time in ages. The kiss wasn't possessive or a fight for dominance, it was just a time for the two brunettes to become reacquainted. When oxygen became necessary Santana pulled back and rested her head against Rachel's. "I love you Rachel."

"I love you Santana."

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it **


	13. The One With The Shining Star

**Prompt Guest: Could you do when where Rachel has a g!p and is insecure about it, so Santana helps her feel good about herself (it doesn't have to be through smut)**

* * *

"Rach, baby please open the door." Santana pleaded outside her girlfriend's door.

"No, just go okay. Just leave!"

"I'm not leaving Rachel, so please just open the door." The Latina sighed and banged her head against the door. Rachel had locked herself in there twenty minutes ago and was showing no signs of coming out any time soon.

Santana and Rachel had been dating for the past nine months, after having formed an unlikely friendship over the summer. Things were complicated at first when it came to school, but with a few threats, and the help of Quinn, Brittany, and Puck, the happy couple was left alone. The two girls had their fair share of fights and misunderstandings, but their love always prevailed. So how the two girls ended up in this situation with Santana begging for Rachel to let her inside you may ask? Well… it started out with a kiss.

A kiss that quickly became heated and turned into full blown make out session. Santana kept pulling Rachel closer, wanting as much contact as possible. Eventually to only hook her leg over Rachel's waist and straddle her. As much as they both wanted to Santana and Rachel had yet to have sex due to the fact that the shorter girl wasn't' too comfortable with the equipment she had to work with. Santana was well aware of Rachel condition she had know about since they became friends and was more than okay with it the same just couldn't be said for Rachel. Therefore whenever things got heated between the two Rachel always put a stop to it.

But with Santana straddling her waist and kissing her all over the brunette couldn't think about putting a stop to anything. The Latina took that as a go ahead from her girlfriend and began to slowly roll her hips against Rachel's now fully erect cock. Santana had managed to undo Rachel's jeans before everything kicked into gears and Rachel was practically pushing her out of her bedroom with tears racing down her cheeks. Leaving them here: with the Latina pleading outside her door.

"Rachel, you have to talk to me, I don't want us to keep going on like this, I love you so much, and I hate that you always feel the need to hide this part of you from me."

"Then maybe we shouldn't go on."

Santana felt a knife go through her heart at those words. Not once in the nine months of dating had the girl's ever even considered breaking up. "Rachel you don't mean that. You're just upset." Santana waited for Rachel to say something, but all she heard was harder crying and the only thing she could picture was her girlfriend rolled up in bed crying. She sunk down to the wood floor and leaned her head against the door listening to the broken sobs. "Do you remember when we were five," she began. "In kindergarten, and randomly one day during recess Puck walked up to you and handed you a bunch of sunflowers and dandelions he was about to explain what they were for when Dave walked up and pushed you on to the ground making you drop the flowers and scrape your knee…" Santana heard bustling from the other side of the door and figured it was Rachel getting closer. "I remember watching you burst out into tears, as you cried for your dad and daddy…" A tear roll down the Latina's cheek as she remember mini Rachel on the ground with tear stained cheek and red eyes. "I didn't know how to get them to the playground, so instead and I helped you up and carried your star bag. I brought you over to the bench, and made you sit."

"You were so mad." Rachel's voice as barely above a whisper as she leaned against her bedroom door. "You started pacing back and forth like your mother does and you were mumbling in Spanish… I just stared at you, with silent tears running down my face. I sniffled-"

"And I stopped ranting in Spanish so I could get a napkin and band aid from you backpack."

"You wiped my cut and put the band aid over it."

"Then I looked at you," Santana chuckled to herself.

"And you said I was a special. That I was a star just like the one on my back pack and band aids. You said I was the brightest star ever. Then you hugged me, and whispered in Spanish, _tu eres mi estrella brillante_… you are my shining star."

"You still are, always have been actually."

"I love it when you tell me that story." Rachel sighed out as her eyes began to drift close.

"And I love telling you that story, although there is a part of it that I never told you before."

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asked her voice full a sleep from excessive crying and a day of school.

"The flowers… you've always known them to be from Puck."

"Aren't they?"

"No."

"San?"

"They've always been from me."

"What?" Rachel looked up at the door even though she couldn't see her girlfriend.

"Those sunflowers and dandelions were never from Puck… they were from me. That's why I was watching him give them to you." Santana lifted her head when she heard a soft click and the door opened. Rachel was sitting cross legged, and her eyes were red and puffy.

"Are you just saying that so that I'd open the door?" Rachel had a small pout on her lips and Santana couldn't resist leaning in and kissing the pout away.

"No. I'm saying it because it's true. You can even call Puck and ask him. I've had that boy wrapped around my finger since kindergarten."

Rachel laughed before sniffling a little. "What does this have to do with- well this," Rachel motioned to her crotch area.

"Well," Santana began, standing up and helping her girlfriend up, "Nothing actually." Santana led Rachel to the bed and pulled back the covers before they crawledin. Santana propped herself on one elbow leaning over Rachel. "I just know it always helps you calm down or fall asleep, which I figured were both rather important right now since you're only running on five hours of sleep which then messed with your night and morning routines to end with you having a very bad day."

"Very true. I still can't believe he gave us that paper to be due to the next day

"Mmm," Santana leaned down a pressed a kiss to Rachel's shoulder. "I know you get really self conscious about your extra appendage Rachel, but you have to know its okay. It doesn't make you any less of a girl, or any less of a star. Your fathers raised you to be open minded and to accept things, so I don't understand why you can't accept yourself. You're beautiful Rachel every inch of you from head to toe, ever scar, every birth mark, and every mole, even you extra appendage. All of you, you're beautiful."

"You haven't seen it."

"Then show me."

"San-"

"No, Rach, show me. I promise you once I see you, all of you; I will still find you just as breath taking."

"Promise you won't run."

"I promise," Santana sealed her promise with a passionate kiss to Rachel's lips. Once she pulled away she rested her forehead against Rachel's. She could feel as the girl began to shimmy out of her jeans and underwear under the covers. Santana took liberty of helping her out of her shirt and bra once she was done. "I'm going to pull back to covers now okay," Rachel only nodded. "I love you Rachel," Santana whispered before kissing the diva and pulling back the covers.

Rachel slammed her eyes shut as the Latina took in her body. Her tan skin with minor scars from dance classes and gymnastics, her perfectly toned legs not doubt from her elliptical work out the abs she had from dance classes, and there, in between the thighs that Santana had dreamed of sinking her teeth into was the semi hard tan seven and half inch cock that had scared the girl she loved.

"God…" Santana breathed out, she's not sure how long she had been staring at her girlfriend, but figured it had been awhile due to the burning in her eyes. "You are so beautiful."

Rachel opened her eyes at the Latina's words only to close them again when Santana crashed their lips together. Kissing her girlfriend hard; trying push through as much passion and love as a kiss could. Rachel wrapped her hands around the Latina's neck and pulled her in closer, her semi hard becoming fully erect with the moans escaping Santana.

"Ugh, make love to me Rachel."

"What?"

"Make love to me."

"San…"

Santana crashed he lips against Rachel's once again. "I want" she moved to straddle her girlfriend. "To feel you." The Latina ground her hips against Rachel's earning a gasp and moan from the small diva. "All of you."

"Ugh! God San!" Rachel started bucking her hips against her the Latina's. "I've never-"

"I know," Santana kissed the side of her face. "Just do what feels right."

Rachel nodded and sat up she kissed down her girlfriend's neck, biting her pulse point before running her tongue over it. Santana moaned at the feeling and bucked her hips. Rachel's hands traveled to the bottom of Santana's shirt, she stopped and looked up into the Latina's eyes asking for permission, Santana nodded and Rachel slowly began lifting the shirt up kissing every inch of the tan skin in the process. Her eyes immediately locked on to the red laced bra incasing what she imagined to be the most perfect breast. Before she could register her action Rachel's teeth were digging into the top of the raven beauty's right breast while kneading the left. Santana's back arched and her hands made their way to chestnut hair. In a swift motion Rachel unclasped the Latina's bra and latched her teeth on to one of her nipples while pinching the other one.

"God! Rachel!"

A moment later Rachel was flipping them over and leaving opened mouthed kisses along her girlfriend's body. She stopped at the top of her jeans and looked up into lust filled eyes that also conveyed more love than she ever thought possible in a single look. Santana nodded and Rachel pulled her jeans off along with her underwear, she tossed them to the side before hovering over the Latina.

"San," Rachel breathed out.

"Shhh," Santana reached her hand in between the two of them and wrapped her hand around Rachel's pulsing member.

"Oh God!" Rachel groaned out. Santana began stroking her girlfriend's member, collecting her precome to help with the movement.

Santana stopped her movements and locked eyes with Rachel. Slowly she positioned the girl's member at her entrance and allowed her to slowly push in. She hissed a little at the feeling Rachel was the biggest she had ever had and it was going to take a minute for her to adjust.

Rachel immediately panicked at the look of pain on her girlfriend's face and went to pull out. Santana gripped on to Rachel's ass to stop her from moving, "You're not doing anything wrong. I just have to adjust; you're the biggest I've ever had."

"Are you sure?"

Santana nodded and pulled Rachel down for a kiss, "I'm sure, just go slow."

Rachel nodded and slowly began to rock her hips. Santana could sense Rachel's resisting the urge to pound into her which is truly what she wanted now that the pain had been replaced with pleasure. "Faster Rachel!"

Rachel nodded and increased her speed. "Oh shit Tana!" Rachel's head fell to Santana's shoulder and she couldn't help by bite her girlfriend.

Santana gasped and bucked her hips as she dug her nails into Rachel's back causing the girl to hiss at the pleasurable pain. Rachel picked up her pace and strength pounding into the girl beneath her like a jack hammer. "You feel so good! So- ugh- fucking- ugh tight!"

"Fuck! Rachel! Yes! Harder!" Rachel started to hit that special spot over and over and Santana could feel the coiling in her stomach. "Ohmygodyes!" Her nails dug further into Rachel's back only to slide down and grab onto to the perfect tan ass once again. "I'm gonna- oh god Rachel- I'm gonna!"

"Say my name Santana! I want you- to- fucking-" Rachel emphasized everything with an incredibly hard thrust. "Scream- my- fucking- name!" Rachel moved her hand down their bodies to rub and pinch Santana's clit; her teeth latch on to Santana's pulse causing the girl completely let go.

"RACHEL OH SHIT YES!"

Rachel could feel the familiar tightening in her balls and thrusted harder into Santana pushing the girl over the edge for a second time only this time joined by Rachel who screamed her name at a perfect pitch. Rachel pulled out of her girlfriend just in time to watch as her cum completely covered the girl's torso. Rachel collapsed next to Santana both of their chest heaving as they come down from their amazing highs. Rachel was the first to speak once they caught their breaths.

"I didn't mean to cover you in my… stuff. I just don't know if I can get you pregnant or not, and I figured it'd be better we didn't risk it because you have such a full life ahead of you, and I'd hate to put you in such a situation. I mean I wouldn't leave you to take care of the baby-"

Rachel was cut off when Santana topped her and pressed their lips together in a heated and passionate kiss; she only pulled away to whisper against Rachel's lips. "I never liked the idea of someone's cum covering me, but it's actually pretty hot. The way it just shoots out and lands right on me, it's like you're marking me, making me yours."

"Oh God," Rachel moaned, her member twitching at the thought of Santana in nothing but her cum.

"And by the hardening of Lil Rae, I'd guess you like the idea too."

"God yes. Making you mine and no one else's. You just laying there while I spray it all over you." Rachel's hand moved to her throbbing cock and started to pull at it roughly still mumbling words about painting Santana in her cum.

"Does that make you hot baby?" Santana husked in the smaller girl's ear.

"Fuck yes! I just want to paint you in my come."

"Then do it." Santana rolled off of Rachel and spread her legs, giving her girlfriend a full view of her glistening sex. Rachel pulled herself up on to her knees while still stroking her member watching as Santana's hand to moved to rub her clit. "Cover me with your cum Rachel," the Latina moaned out. And that's all it took to send Rachel into her second orgasm as spurts of come cover perfectly tan skin.

"You look so hot with my jizz all over you." Rachel breathed out as she leaned over the Latina.

"Round two already?" Santana mused. "Wow, who knew Rachel Berry was such a sex fanatic."

"This is what you do to me." Rachel admitted before capturing her girlfriend's lips.

* * *

**This is now it's own story. Just check out my profile for "Shining Star"**


	14. The One With The Yellow Envelope

**A/N: I am dealing with some serious writers blog which is why like nothing is being updated but after reading "****_Now I Know What A Fool I've Been by RAbbitDuceLive"_**** I got the idea for this. So here it is. By the way this is G!p Santana.**

**Also I wanted to address some prompts I received :**

**Guest-I really wanted a one shot where rachel was in fight club and was a semi badass but santana didn't know and when she found out she was upset until she watched rachel fight and realized how hot she is when she fights and wins... ** I love this prompt and I tried writing it multiple times but it never came out correctly, so I'm thinking it needs to be multichapter, so when I finish with Let Me Love You and get my other two stories to at least 10 chapters I will probably start working on this.

**Pezberry4EVER- i was wondering if could do a story or a oneshot about rachel G!P owner and founder of RBB Star the richest clothing company and have her in love with quinn they never slept together or anything they just kissed but they both love each other quinn goes into a gay panic and is afraid of losing her parents so she marries some lawyer guy after the reception rachel goes to a bar and gets crazy drunk there she runs into santana they sleep together and in the morning they part ways a couple weeks pass and santana looks for rachel to tell shes pregnant they decide to take their time and not rush into a relationship that write know its about the baby they leave new york to move to california a year passes and santana and rachel are married with twins boy and girl after some thought they decide to move back to new york their they reconnect with brittany who is their best friend but she is also quinns friend what will happen when quinn and rachel or santana run into eachother... **I love this one so so much. But it's the same thing for the fight club one it needs to be multichapter so it's going to take sometime.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or it's characters. Nor do I own any song ever.**

* * *

_"She doesn't love me anymore," _Rachel choked the words out through the sobs that had been taking over her body for the past hour. _"I can't give her a baby and she hates me for it."_

It took Quinn an hour to stop her best friend from crying and to calm her down. She hated when the little diva was upset and hated it even more that her best friend from high school was the cause of it. So as soon at the call ended and Quinn had successfully convinced Rachel to take a nap she grabbed her coat and purse and made her way down town.

"Uh, Miss Fabray, you really shouldn't-"

Quinn paid no mind to the secretary trying to stop her from ripping her friend new one and pushed through the wood door that led to the Latina's office, "Lopez," Quinn set her HBIC in place when she addressed the girl

"Uh," Santana looked up for a second from the blueprint she was drawing up, before going back to it "What's up Quinn?"

"What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"What are talking about?"

"Rachel called me in tears Santana, _tears_. Because she believes her wife is no longer in love with her, and in fact hates her because she can't give her a baby," Santana went to speak but Quinn effectively shut her up with a single hand. "No, whatever you have to say you shouldn't be saying to me, you should be saying it to your wife. I don't know what the hell is going on with you or why you're avoiding Rachel, but please stop because you are killing her, and she is only holding on by a thread."

"Back off Quinn!" Santana immediately went into defensive mode. She didn't need any of this from her best friend. For the past three months Santana had been beating herself up over the fact that she couldn't get her wife pregnant. She knew how much Rachel wanted to have a baby, she knew how important being a mother was to the tiny diva, and the fact that she couldn't make that happen for the girl broke her heart. That's why she avoided her, she stayed late at work and woke up early, so that Rachel wouldn't have to know that it was Santana who had crushed one of her dreams.

"No San, I can't back off! You get home late and wake up early so that you never have to see her and it is hurting her. Three months now you've been doing this to Rachel, why she's just now telling me this I don't know, but THREE MONTHS, she has been sitting at home in her own thoughts and crying being forced to draw her own conclusion as to why you never want to be around her… I know you still love her, and that you could never stop, no matter what life throws at you, so please, go home, and talk to your wife, fix this before it's too late." Quinn turned back around and opened the office door, she paused just before stepping out, "She's the best thing that has ever happened to you Santana, so don't push her away. She's hurting just as much over the fact that you haven't been able to have kids yet." And on that note Quinn made her way out of her friend's office and over to the home she shared with Broadway Star Rachel Berry.

Santana didn't go home at all that night or the following day after that. Leaving Rachel to sit at home crying herself to sleep each and every night as she wandered what was wrong with her.

* * *

**Three Weeks Later**

"Hello Mrs. Lopez," Santana's secretary greeted the small brunette as she stood with a yellow envelope in hand. Rachel had changed her name to Lopez when she and Santana got married, but since she was already making a name for herself on Broadway Santana insisted that her last name remained Berry in the star world.

"Hi Kathy, how are you?" Rachel smiled at the Strawberry blonde woman who noticed right away that that smile was that of a woman in pain.

"I'm well, and yourself?" the secretary responded choosing not to comment on a look she preferred not to see on the diva

"I'm doing quite well thank you. How are Mike and the kids?"

"They're good. Tye wants to take on swimming as sport, so we're looking to get him signed up somewhere."

"That's amazing. I have a friend Bret, who trains kids to become better swimmers. If you want I could give you his number, he's perfect with children, his son Ryland is actually in the class as well. I believe he's around Tye's age."

"Rachel," Santana stepped out of her office, her white blouse hanging out of her slacks. "What are you doing here?"

"I uh, I came to talk to you since I'll probably be asleep when you get home." Rachel meant for her words to come out harsh, but instead they sounded defeated and hopeful all at the same time.

"Now's not really a good time Rach, I'm kind of busy."

"What about lunch, I doubt you've eaten anything with how hard you've been working."

"I was actually just going to ask Katherineto pick me up something when she was on her way back from her break, which you're good to go for by the way," Santana said turning to her secretary.

"Right of course." Rachel nodded as she worked to hold back tears. "Well then, I guess I should be going. I have some things to take care of at home."

"Yeah okay, I'll see you at home." That was a lie, and all three woman that stood there knew it.

Rachel watched as Santana turned to go back in her office. Tears weld up in her eyes as she stared at the wood door that led to the woman she thought she'd be spending the rest of her life with. It was the plan after all, it was the vow she had taken the day she stood at the altar dressed in white, surrounded by family and friends, and staring into deep brown eyes that radiated more love than Rachel though any one could ever show towards her. She was supposed to spend the rest of her life with Santana.

It took Rachel a minute to push back her tears, but once she had she turned to face Katherinewith her best show smile in place. "Could you give this to her before you leave Kathy?" Rachel placed the yellow envelope on the secretary's a desk a pain filled look that no amount of acting could ever hide covering her features.

"Of course Mrs., Lopez," Katherinenodded, and gave the short brunette a smile that pleaded for her to rethink her actions.

"Thank you. I'll call you tomorrow with the number of my friend." With those last words Rachel left her wife's office begging her tears to stay at bay until she made it home.

* * *

Katherine cleaned up her desk around seven thirty that night as she prepared to head home, just before leaving she stepped her boss's office where Santana had her eyes glued to a blueprint that she looked to be editing.

"_Ms_. Lopez," Katherinecalled being sure to put extra emphasis on the Ms.

Santana looked up at her secretary who was holding the same yellow envelope her wife had been holding earlier. "Are you heading home?" Santana asked.

"That's the plan."

Santana gave the woman a small smile. "I'm sorry you had to stay so late, I know you're usually home by this time already."

"It's no problem Ms. Lopez. You rarely have me stay this late anyway so whenever I need to its no big deal."

"I'm glad to hear that. I promise you'll be out of here by the five tomorrow."

"I appreciate that. Now do you mind if I give you some advice Ms Lopez-"

"_Mrs._, Katherineyou know that. I worked hard to gain my wife's trust and love, so when I married her I expected to be Mrs. and only Mrs."

"Oh, do you not like the sound of _Ms_. Because that's exactly what you're about to be if you don't go home."

"Excuse me."

"I respect you Ms. Lopez a great deal in fact because you're an amazing boss and just naturally a nice person, unless someone pisses you off. When I first started working here, one of the things I admired about you most was your rule that everyone had to be out of the office by nine o'clock unless there was a really big project coming up. You did it because you wanted everyone to have time with their families, but most importantly you did it because you wanted to get home to Mrs. Lopez by a reasonable time. But for the last few months I've watched you stay here later and later, and Ms Berry come less and less."

"Lopez, her last name is Lopez." Santana whispered softly, but still loud enough for Katherineto hear.

"For now." Katherineshook her head slowly and stepped up to her boss's desk "_Ms._ Berry dropped this off when she came to see you today." She motioned to the envelope in her hand. "My guess is she came by in hopes that she could talk to you somewhat, and keep from having to give you this," Katherineplaced the envelope in front of her. Santana's eyes dropped to it as her secretary continued to speak, "But you brushed her off, and left her with no choice." Santana stared at the yellow envelope, a knot forming in her stomach at the possibilities of what it could contain.

"She will- di-vor-ce-you. Ms. Lopez, if you do not get your shit together and go talk to her right now. Otherwise when you get home tonight you will find your bed empty and your wife's side of the bed cold. You will go into the closet and drawers to find that mostly only your clothes remain. And once you realize what is a happening you will open that envelope I set in front of you and realize your wife has left you." Santana picked up the yellow envelope that sat in front of her and pulled up the top flap; slowly she reached in and pulled out what at first glance were clearly divorce papers. The first sheet had a stick note on it that read:

_I'm so sorry. I wanted to talk but you wouldn't give me the time of day. I'm sorry I can't give you the little boy you want so much Tana, I wish I could. Sign these and I'm gone forever, you can marry someone who can give you what you want._

"No," the word came out in a whisper as the facts settled in. Rachel thought she blamed her for why they couldn't have kids when it was actually Santana who was having trouble. "No, no, no I have to talk to her. She can't leave. I can't lose her." Santana sprung out of her chair and grabbed her wallet and keys before sprinting out of her office.

"Damn it!" Santana shouted as she sat in traffic. She looked outside the cab window to see that she was only a ten or so blocks away from the loft. The Latina quickly made the decision and threw sixty dollars at the cabby before jumping out and running the rest of the way. After deeming the elevator too slow Santana took the stairs up to the sixth floor. She fidgeted with her keys before getting the right one in the lock and pushing the door open. Santana's heart did a flip when she saw the kitchen light was on, that meant Rachel was still there, and she wasn't too late.

When Rachel heard the door open she made her way from the living room to the front hall expecting to see Quinn or one of her other friend's, but instead found her wife there, Rachel's eyes were puffy and her nose red from hours of crying.

The two women stared at each other for a minute before Santana raised the divorce papers she had been holding. Slowly the Latina made her way towards her wife, her chest still heaving from the run and stairs. "I can't sign these."

"Is there something wrong with them?" Rachel asked her eyes starting to fill with tears as she went for the papers, only to have them pulled back by Santana. "I thought I got everything right."

"No you messed up on something." Santana stared into her wife's eyes watching as the drops of water slid down her cheek.

"What?" Rachel went for the papers again only to end up with the same result as last time.

"These," Santana held up the paper between herself and Rachel, "Would mean you're no longer Mrs. Lopez, and that's not something I could ever live with." Santana let the papers fall and brushed away one of Rachel's silently falling tears. "I'm so sorry Rachel," Santa pulled her wife closer and crashed their lips together, her own tears mixing with Rachel's.

The kiss was slow and passionate. It conveyed the same love the two had always had for each other; leaving no room for either to doubt that the other loved them. "I love you so much Rachel," Santana whispered against her wife's lips before kissing her again. "Please don't leave."

"I thought you wanted me to leave," Rachel panted out before her wife reconnected their lips.

Santana's hands traveled to the underside of her wife's thighs, getting the picture Rachel jumped and wrapped her legs around Santana's waist. "Never." Santana carried Rachel back to their bedroom. She set the diva down on the bed and carefully removed her shirt; Rachel pushed herself back until she was lying down. Santana watched and smoothly rid herself of her blouse and slacks leaving her in her bra and boxerbriefs. The bulge that had been growing since her lips met Rachel's more than apparent.

"I love you Rachel," the Latina climbed on top of her wife pulling down her shorts and underwear before leaving open mouthed kisses as she made her way up her body. "So much. I'm so sorry," her moth wrapped around Rachel's perfect breast and bit down invoking a moan from the woman beneath her. "I should have just talked to you instead of pushing you away." Santana's bulge rubbed against Rachel's center making her hips buck. "It's not you Rachel, it's me. I'm the reason we can't get pregnant." Santana started placing kisses against Rachel's neck and rolling her hips so her bulge pressed against Rachel. "I didn't know how to tell you so I stayed away. I'm so sorry."

"Oh Tana," Rachel ran her hands through the girl's dark raven hair. "You have to talk to me."

"I didn't want you to be upset; I know how much you want a family."

"I want a family with you Tana no matter how we have one I want it with you." Rachel's hand made it way down the tan girl's body and into her boxerbriefs until her hand wrapped her wife's extra appendage and pulled it out of the confinement.

"Oh God," Santana cried out as her head fell to her wife's shoulder. Rachel moved her hand up and down her wife's length gathering her precome to use as lubricant. Santana breathed out as her hips rocked into Rachel's hand. Slowly Rachel lined Santana up with her entrance. Santana pushed into her wife gently kissing her softly as she did so. Their bodies moved like one, every time Santana pulled back Rachel's hips fell only to rise again when her wife pushed into her. It wasn't rough or possessive, no, it was loving, slow, reminding the other how much they loved them. Santana placed kisses along Rachel's neck and jaw as she felt her tightening around her length and pulling her in deeper.

"So close Tana," Rachel breathed out in Santana's ear as she felt her pending orgasm.

"Let go Rach, I promise I'm not going anywhere. I love you so much."

At those words Rachel felt her orgasm rip through her body causing everything to still as it started in her core and made its way through her entire body straight to her curling toes. Her wife going over the edge was all Santana needed for her own orgasm to go through her and send spurts of cum into her wife. Santana collapsed on top of Rachel her breathing heavy and body still slightly shaking. Rachel wrapped her arms around the girl on top of her as she felt her shakes become heavier and heard sniffles come from the Latina.

"I'm so sorry Rachel. I'm so sorry I can't give you a baby, but please don't leave."

"Shh," Rachel tried to calm down her wife. "Shh- it's okay Tana. I'm not upset with you about that. I love you so much, just please talk to me next time instead of avoiding me for three months. I thought you didn't love me anymore." Rachel said as she own tears started to make their presence known.

Santana popped herself up on her elbows so she was looking down at the Rachel with tear stained cheeks, "I could never stop loving you Rachel. You're everything to me, you have my heart completely, without you I would… I wouldn't exist."

"I love you too Tana."

Santana smiled and crashed her lips against her wife's this time more heated but just as passionate as the first.

* * *

**Ten Months Later**

Santana watched from the door way as her wife cradled their baby boy in her arms rocking him back and forth slowly as she sang him back to sleep:

_Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls_  
_ Every time that you lose it sing it for the world_  
_ Sing it from the heart_  
_ Sing it till you're nuts_  
_ Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts_  
_ Sing it for the deaf_  
_ Sing it for the blind_  
_ Sing about everyone that you left behind_  
_ Sing it for the world, sing it for the world_

Santana walked up and wrapped her arms around her wife's waist kissing her cheek lovingly before gently kissing the top of her son's head. "I still can't believe we made him."

"Neither can I. He's just so perfect." Rachel agreed before looking down and realizing their son was asleep. She placed him back in his crib and took her wife's hand to lead her to their bedroom. Santana wrapped a secure arm around Rachel once they were under the covers kissing her shoulder affectionately. "Promise me you'll never leave Tana."

"I promise Rach. You're it for me. My one and only."

* * *

**Song: SING by My Chemical Romance **

**I am thinking about doing the last five chapters of this these on shots sequels. So if you would like for that to happen just let me know, and if there are chapters you would like to see with sequel just let me know. Also let me know what you think about the prompts I listed at the top with the fight club and Santana getting pregnant. I hope you enjoyed.**

**Reviews are good. Reviews are fun. So please do feel free to review.**


	15. The One With The Late Night

**A/N: Inspired by****_ purrpickle's Pillow Talk_**** and ****_Kendarrr's By The Light Of The Moon_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. We know this because if I did Rachel Berry would've either been dating Quinn or Santana. All mistakes are mine.**

**Warning: Smut **

* * *

The two lied in bed with the thin white sheet that once covered the furniture now just barely covering their naked bodies. As their chest rose and fell against one another's darkness passed around them and the soft sound of Florence Welch's voice filled the silence. Santana trailed her fingers up and down her girlfriend's back, just barely ghosting the smooth tan skin. Rachel shifted a little so she could slowly trail her hand down her Latina's arm lacing their fingers once she reached the other girl's hand.

"Baby," Santana whispered after a minute.

Rachel hummed in response placing an innocent kiss against tan skin.

"I love you."

Rachel stopped her actions and raised her head to look in her love's eyes which were just barely illuminated by the light of the moon that shun through the window off to the side. Unbeknown to the singer in that moment the light it her features perfectly, her eyes were glowing and her hair had a white glow surrounding it; it took Santana's breath away instantly. "My word you are beautiful."

Rachel felt herself blushing at Santana's words. There was something in the way that the Latina spoke; it was just so full of much emotion. "I love you," Rachel whispered back as she leaned in to capture tan lips against her own. When Rachel went to pull back Santana only followed her lips not wanting to break the kiss whatsoever. Eventually the Latina was sitting up with her arms around the diva and her beautiful Jewish sweetheart's was straddling her waist and running her hands through long raven locks. Rachel swiped her tongue along Santana's bottom lip asking for entrance. The taller girl smiled into the kiss before slipping her tongue into the brunette's mouth.

After Santana pulled away she buried her face in the crook of Rachel's neck, breathing in the familiar vanilla scent she smiled happily. "Tell me something you've never told me," Santana whispered as she planted small kisses up Rac neck then back down.

"I tell you everything," Rachel whispered back as her fingers passed through her lover's hair soothingly.

"I know, but there has to be at least one thing you've never told me. I mean the whole point of spending your life with someone is to spend your life learning everything you can about them. So take this as me getting an early start. Come on, just one thing."

"Um, okay, let's see." Rachel took a second to think. "I spent the summer before our freshmen year in California with my dad's side of the family. I was also learning how to surf from a girl I had a bit of a fling with." Rachel smiled when she felt Santana's arms tighten possessively around her. She knew she'd get this reaction from her girlfriend, that's why she'd chosen that summer. A possessive Santana Lopez was always a hot Santana Lopez. "Now you tell me something."

Santana pulled back from her place in Rachel's neck and pecked her lips before thinking about something to tell her girlfriend. She thought for about three minutes before speaking "Okay, I've got one. It's something that I've never told anyone. Not even Brittany."

Rachel's eyes widened at this. She couldn't think of a single thing that Brittany didn't know about Santana. The two had been best friends since they were two; she figured the bubbly blonde knew everything there was to know about her girl. Rachel could sense Santana's hesitance in what she was about to say, so she moved her hands from Santana's hair to her sides. Slowly her finger rubbed small circles knowing it would help relax the taller girl. "It's okay baby." She placed a small kiss to the girl's cheek encouragingly.

"My dad and mom aren't actually my mom and dad."

"What do you mean?"

"They're my aunt and uncle." The Latina took a deep breath before continuing. "When I was two my biological mother dropped me off with her brother one morning, she was suppose to come back that afternoon, but never did. For a few days my parents thought something might have happened to her, but when my Uncle Tony called and said she had called him they knew… she just didn't want me." Santana tried her best not to let her voice waver, but at that last part she couldn't keep it in and a small sob escaped. "They were already planning to move to Lima in a few weeks, and since my biological father was never in the picture they just took me with them."

"Baby," Rachel wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and pulled her as close as possible whispering reassuring words in her ear. "Thank you for telling me that." Santana nodded against Rachel and pulled her closer as her crying subsided. "I love you so much Santana. I've never loved anyone the way I love you, and I promise I will always want you."

Santana looked back up at Rachel and wrapped her hand around the back of her neck before pulling her into a bruising kiss. Rachel moaned when she felt a tongue meet hers instantly. "I'm going to marry you one day Rachel Barbra Berry." Santana spoke against her girlfriend's lips once they pulled apart. "I'm going to make you Rachel Barbra Lopez."

"You promise?" Rachel knew Santana could feel her beaming smile but she didn't care, she just wanted a promise.

"I promise you. As long as you'll have me I will always be yours."

"I'll never want anyone else."

Santana pressed her lips against Rachel's again this time in slow and passionate kiss, "I want to show you how much I love you," the Latina panted against her lover's lips.

"Then show me."

Santana didn't need to hear anything else. In one swift but smooth single motion she flipped and turned Rachel so she was on her back. Staring up at her girlfriend with nothing but love and devotion Rachel loosely wrapped her arms around the Latina's neck and pulled her down till their lips were only ghosting. "Make love to me Tana."

"Forever," Santana's lips traveled down her girlfriend's jaw and to her neck stopping to suck on the inviting pulse point that she had a habit of marking. Rachel bucked her hips and arched her back when she felt teeth dig into her smooth skin where a bruise was sure to form. Santana's tongue swiped over the area to sooth it a bit before her lips traveled further down till they were latched on to the girl's right nipple.

"Oh San," Rachel gasped at the feeling her fingers immediately tangling in raven locks.

Santana always loved Rachel's perfect round breast; they were just so plush and perfect. As her lips and teeth worked on the right nipple Santana brought her hand to knead Rachel's left. The brunette couldn't stop the moan that escaped from deep within her throat at the actions. Once the Latina felt that she had given Rachel's right breast enough attention she switched to the left while her hand found the right. She released Rachel's nipple with a pop after a minute before continuing to make her way down her body, placing open mouth kisses along the way. The closer she got to the Jewish girl's core the more her arousal invaded her senses and caused her own wetness to pool from her center.

A smile spread across the darker girl's face when she came face to face with her girlfriend's core, Rachel's hips bucked when she felt warm heat against her throbbing clit. "Baby," the shorter girl whined longing to feels some part of her lover touching where she most needed it.

Santana placed soft kisses against her girlfriend's wet folds, gently she swiped her tongue underneath the aching clit earning herself some squirming from the body beneath her. "You're teasing," Rachel accused.

"I can't help it," Santana defended between stroking her tongue along Rachel's entance. "I love it when you beg for me to take you."

"Oh God!" Rachel cried out when she felt Santana suck her hardened nub into her mouth. "More baby. I need more!" Rachel gasped as her hips started to grind against her love's face.

Santana not being on to deny her girlfriend of anything released her hold on her nub and slowly, just barely slipped her tongue inside of the diva's entrance. "Yes Tana! More baby please!" Complying Santana pushed her tongue all the way into her girlfriend, and slowly pulled it back out she repeated the movements over and over. "So good baby." Rachel tangled her hand in Santana's hair holding her in place as her hips thrusted up in order to meet the thrust of the Latina's tongue. "YES! YES! YES!" Rachel's head thrashed sided to side as an orgasm shot through her body. Santana slowed her movements in order to help Rachel ride through her orgasm once her hips relaxed she licked up all of Rachel's juices before crawling back up the panting girl.

"So beautiful," Santana kissed Rachel lazily moaning when Rachel sucked on her tongue. "You taste so good baby." Santana slowly slipped two fingers into Rachel, moaning at the feeling of Rachel swallowing them.

Rachel groaned and wrapped her hand around Santana's neck to pull her into a passionate kiss. The raven haired beauty started rocking her hips gently while still kissing soft pink lips. "I love you Rachel. So much." The Latina whispered as she added a third finger.

"Yes! Tana I love you." Rachel whispered before sinking her own three fingers into the taller girl's tight channel.

Santana let out a loud groan as her head fell to Rachel's shoulder. The two lover's fell into a rocking rhythm filled with moans and groans as they each hit the other's g-spot. The whole time Santana kept her eyes locked on Rachel she watched as the pleasure of what she was doing flashed all over her girl's face. She loved that she was the only one who got to see the brunette like this, and that she was the one who delivered this pleasure to her. No one else got the pleasure of touching her girl the way she did, kissing her the way she did, or watching as she screamed out in ecstasy each and every time she reached climax. "You're so beautiful Rach. The most stunning girl I've ever seen."

"Oh baby, Tana," Rachel's eyes locked on to the Latina's. "Harder."

Santana nodded and started thrusting into her girlfriend at a harder and faster pace. Rachel matched her girlfriend's motions. "Ugh! Yes Rach! Don't stop!" Santana bit down on Rachel's already forming bruise as her thrusting became frantic. "Are you close baby?"

"So… so close." Rachel panted out. "San… I'm com- ugh… I'm… SHIT TANA I'M COMING. YES FUCK YES BABY!" Rachel arched up into her girlfriend wrapping her legs around her waist in the process. Santana felt her girlfriend's muscles tighten around her fingers. At that moment the Latina added a fourth finger throwing Rachel into a body thrashing orgasm.

The look on her face plus another two thrust was all it took for Santana to follow her girlfriend over the edge. She continued to rock in order to help them both ride out their orgasm before collapsing on top of the girl beneath her. Santana was about to pull out of her girlfriend when she felt her legs tighten around her, "Don't. I like being this close to you." Rachel breathed out.

"I'm not crushing you?" When Rachel shook her head Santana smiled and placed a small kiss to her neck. "You have no idea how beautiful you are when you climax."

"Mm, why don't you tell me then," Rachel said sleepily.

"There are no words that could capture your beauty mi amor." Santana nuzzled her nose in the crook of Rachel's neck.

"Aww Tana. How did I get so lucky?"

"You didn't... I did. After the way I treated you for two years, I still can't believe you agreed to go on a date with me. You've made me so happy." Santana leaned up and placed a soft kiss to Rachel's swollen lips.

"You've made me happy." Rachel pecked Santana lips before pushing her back and causing their finger to slip out of each other's core. "I can feel your stomach, I know you're hungry."

"You know how I get after _hours_ of sex," Santana said sheepishly.

"Yes I do," Rachel rolled the two of them over causing them both to laugh for no apparent reason. "Now," Rachel placed a lingering kiss against Santana's lips. "Why don't we get dressed then go down stairs so I can whip something up."

"You're too good to me."

"I know." Rachel bit Santana's shoulder right quick before hopping off the bed and moving to one of the Latina's drawers to find a t-shirt and shorts to put on. The shorter girl looked over her shoulder to see her Latina was propped up on her elbow and watching her. "Are you just going to lay there?"

"Well it is quite the view if I do say so myself," the raven haired beauty smirked at her girlfriend before swinging her legs over the edge and approaching the Jewish girl. She wrapped strong arms around her midsection and pressed a kiss against her shoulder. "Is it really necessary for us to put clothes on? My parents are out of town till Wednesday, it's Friday night."

"Saturday morning actually," Rachel corrected. "And yes it is because if we don't we'll end up having sex everywhere downstairs, and I'd much rather spend our time together doing something _fun_ rather than cleaning."

"Mm," another kiss to her shoulder, "I suppose you have a point." An open mouth kiss against her neck."

"Baby," Rachel whined while pushing her girlfriend away. "I'm trying to put on clothes. Not remain nude."

"I know," Santana stepped back up behind her girlfriend. "I want to help." Swiftly she turned the diva around and pressed her against the dresser. Before Rachel knew it her girlfriend was on her knees and trailing soft kisses up her legs. Santana reached into the open drawer and pulled out a pair of black short shorts. "Left foot," the Latina whispered against the burning skin. Rachel lifted up her left foot and placed it in the left side of the shorts. Rachel had been watching her girlfriend since she pushed her against the piece of furniture. Her stomach was twitching with anticipation as the girl got closer to her center.

"Right foot," again Rachel followed the instructions and placed her foot in the shorts. Santana kissed up the tan skin as she pulled the shorts up endless legs slowly rising to her feet as she did so. Her face was inches away from the shorter girl's, so close that they were breathing each other's air. "You need a shirt," Santana whispered. Rachel could only nod as she felt her resolve wearing thin. Blindly Santana reached into the same drawer and pulled out one of her Cheerios t shirts. "Arms," Rachel did as she was told and aloud her girlfriend to slip the white shirt over her head.

Before she had the chance to lower her arms Santana took them and threw them around her shoulders. She rested her own hands on her girlfriend's waist and slowly started to sway."What are you doing?" Rachel whispered as she rested her head against Santana's chest.

"I am dancing with my beautiful girlfriend." Santana spoke into brunette hair.

"While you're naked?"

"While I'm naked." The two chuckled and continued to sway. Soon Santana's voice mixed with the one playing from her stereo. "_Another summer day, has come and gone away, in Paris and Rome. But I wanna go home. Mmmmmm. May be surrounded by, a million people I still feel alone. I just wanna go home. Oh, I miss you, you know. And I've been keeping_-" Santana didn't get to finish due to the lips that were pressed against hers. It wasn't a lust filled kiss or one even driven simply by passion, no. This was a kiss that fought away all fears, and made promises of a future, a future that would be shared together.

"Promise me you'll always love me Tana." Rachel whispered against the girls lips.

"Rachel, I have always loved you, I always am loving you, and I will forever love you." Santana molded their lips together silent tears trailing down her cheeks because she never once thought that the girl she had in her arms right this second would one day lover her back.

* * *

**Please review. I'm still doing the sequels to previous chapters this one just kind of came to me. **


	16. The One With The Glee Family

**A/N: I just really wanted to write some Pezberry fluff, so here it is. I hope you guys enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Trust when I say, you would know if I did. All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

Santana rolled over and tightened her grip on the warm body beside her; she unconsciously pulled it as close as possible. A content sigh escaped her lips when she felt the body snuggle further against her. It was Saturday morning and the Lopez family was more than happy to spend the day in bed- "Mommy, Momma?" Scratch that, the Lopez _mothers_ were more than happy to spend the day in bed. It seemed as though their little man had other ideas though. "Mommy," the voice repeated this time with a sniffle as tears started to make their presence known.

Rachel's head snapped up when she heard her name accompanied by sniffles. She went to make her way out of her wife's grip but unconsciously the Latina tightened her hold, causing Rachel to giggle a little. "Baby," Rachel whispered in her wife's ear. "I need you to let me up."

"Momma!" and the damn broke. Their little boy was crying, and that's all it took for Santana shoot up in bed with a panic look covering her features.

"Ian!"

"Hey," Rachel smoothed back her wife's hair and placed a kiss to her cheek. "I've got him." Rachel swung her legs over their bed and disappeared out the door throwing on an over sized shirt on in the process, she returned twenty seconds later with a crying boy in her arms. "Shhh, you're okay. Mommy's got you baby." Rachel whispered in her son's ear cradling his head and bouncing him lightly. The little boy gripped on to his mommy's neck and cried freely, his tears running down her back and being soaked up by her cotton shirt.

Santana opened her arms for her family to snuggle into, being sure to keep the bed sheet high enough to cover her bare chest. "You okay mijo?" She asked once the pair was nice and comfy.

"You no come," he said as the last of his sniffles dissolved and he stuck his thumb in his mouth. "Gone," he spoke around the thumb.

"What? No baby." Santana pushed back raven hair from the tan boy's face. "Mommy and I were just sleeping. We would never leave you."

"Yeah you're our little man," Rachel joined in. "We need you all the time."

Ian seemed satisfied with this answer and snuggled back against his mother's chest. Rachel looked back up at her wife with a sad smile. Neither had any clue as to why their son would assume they had just left him, silently debating whether or not to ask why he had such a crazy thought eventually Santana asked. "Why would you think we left mijo?"

Ian stood and turned around between Rachel's legs so he could looked at Santana. Rachel automatically placed her hands on his hips to keep him balanced while he answered. "Bad dream, no want me anymore leave me with Auntie Quinn but no come back ever." At this the little boy's eyes started to water and he sniffled.

"No, hey," Rachel turned both of them around so that he was in the middle of her and Santana. "Your Momma and I may drop you off at Auntie Quinn's house sometimes, but we'll always come back and get you, even if you're asleep we'll take you back home with us."

"Pwomise?"

"Absolutely," Santana answered with a nod. "Mommy and I love you sooo much. We could never let you go."

"I wuv you too Momma," Ian leaned up and kissed his momma.

"And what about me," Rachel ask dramatically.

Ian let out a loud giggle, very much like his mother tends to, and jumped on the shorter girl and attacked her with kisses. "Wuv you too. Bestest mommies ever!"

Rachel laughed before jumping off the bed and swooping her son into her arms, "What do you say you and I go get started on breakfast, and let your momma get dressed."

"Okay! What do you want for breakfast Momma?" Ian asked from his place over Rachel's shoulder.

"Hm, I don't know," Santana placed her finger to her chin as if she was thinking. "How about chocolate chip waffles," she said with a teasing smirk aimed at her wife. Rachel gasped and shot daggers at her wife as she felt her son vibrating with excitement. "With whip cream and strawberries."

"Yay waffles! Mommy let's go so it ready when Momma finish."

"Okay, okay," Rachel set Ian down on the floor and whispered something in his ear before tapping his bottom as he went to run out of the room. "No running!" Rachel called after him just barely seeing the last glimpse of him slow down. "Really?" she turned her attention back to her wife. "Chocolate chip waffles with whip cream and strawberries," Rachel moved and straddled Santana, the Latina's arms wrapped around the shorter girl's waist.

"I thought it sounded like a wonderful Saturday morning meal," she defended before capturing the brunette's lips in a bruising kiss.

"That's nice," Rachel whispered once she pulled back, her lips just barely touching Santana's. "But we used all of the whip cream last night." And just like that with a smirk Rachel was up and out of the bedroom, leaving behind what she imagined to be a rather proud and equally turned on wife as the images of last night's events played her mind.

Santana walked out of their master bedroom fifteen minutes later fully clothed with teeth brushed and face washed. Ian was quick to leave his spot at the dining room table where he was watching Rachel cook and hurry to Santana's leg where he latched on until she picked him and blew raspberries on his tummy. "Have you brushed your teeth yet little man?" Ian shook his head, "Alright then, why don't we go get that taken care of and get you into some house clothes?" Ian nodded and buried his face into his momma's neck, a place where he always seemed to find the most comfort and security; he was very much like his mommy in that way.

"Smells good baby," Santana whispered in her wife's ear and placed a kiss to the side of her head.

"I'm glad," Rachel smiled and leaned up for a proper kiss from the Latina. "Quinn, Brittany, Mike and Blaine are coming over to join us for breakfast and then maybe a day at the park. If you guys don't mind that is."

"Hm, what do you think bud?" Santana asked Ian had instantly perked up at the mention of his aunts and uncles.

"Is Char coming wit Uncle Blaine?"

"She most certainly is." Rachel answered as she moved another waffle on to a plate.

"Can I show her my new ball that momma got me?" Ian's head snapped back in forth between Rachel and Santana his excitement showing clearly.

"Of course. I'm sure Charlotte would love to see the soccer ball your momma got you," Rachel answered she smiled as she watched her son bounce with excitement in her wife's arms. "They'll be here in ten minutes so let your momma get you dressed and ready for family breakfast.

"Yay!" Ian clapped excitedly as his momma led him to the guest bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face.

* * *

An hour later everyone was gathered in the Lopez household enjoying a feast of vegan chocolate chip waffles with whip cream (which Brittany and Quinn had brought) strawberries, and eggs (for those who weren't vegan). Ian and Charlotte were sprawled on the living room floor rolling the soccer ball Santana had gotten for Ian back and forth, having already finished their food.

"So has Kurt called to talk to Charlotte?" Quinn asked from her spot on Brittany's lap.

Blaine sighed and looked over at his daughter who was laughing gleefully with Ian. "He has not. I honestly don't think he cares for her, and I don't have it in my heart to call him myself. He hasn't wanted to talk to her and Char hasn't asked me about him." Charlotte was Blain and Kurt's daughter they decided to have her three years ago. A year after she had been born Kurt's clothing line launched and he started to get frustrated with her and Blaine; hell he barely acknowledged Charlotte by the time she turned to two. By that point Blaine couldn't take it anymore and filed for divorce. It broke his heart to do, but Blaine knew the environment wasn't healthy for his daughter and quite frankly he was willing to do anything to keep her safe. None of the others had really spoken to Kurt either. Ever since his clothing line launched he had become a major diva (far worse than Rachel) and they just couldn't take it anymore.

"Does she even know who he is?" Mike asked from his spot next to the father and the blonde couple.

"I'm not really sure if she quite grasps who he is. I catch her looking at pictures of him, and she's asked me once or twice who he is, but nothing more than that. I'm not sure whether to press it or let it go. The last thing I want her to do is grow up despising me because I never talked to her about her father." A few tears escaped from Blaine's eyes, and Rachel was quick to wipe them.

"Don't cry Blain Bear," the father laughed at the term of endearment. "That little girl could never hate you. The way she looks at you Blaine, to her you're everything. If anything I think she kind of already decided not have to Kurt in her life. I mean I know she's only three, but… I don't know. That's just me."

"I totally agree Blaine," Brittany piped up. "Charlotte has you and she had all of us. What more does she really need when it comes to family. You're a great singer, a great dancer, not as good as me or Mike, but still really good, and you fashion is perfect. Char-Char is totes set for life."

"Agreed," the whole group said in unison.

Blaine laughed and wiped the last bit of his tears. "Okay, enough of sad business. How about you ladies" Blaine looked to Rachel and Santana who were sat in the love seat, Rachel on Santana's lap.

"What about us?" Santana asked.

"Well I see Ian's got his first soccer balls. What's that about? Is little man ready to play sports?"

"Yep," Santana said with a triumphant and equally proud smile. The fact that her son wanted to play the same the exact same sport Santana had been laying since she was five warmed the Latina's heart. Rachel hadn't quite had the same reaction though; she was paying the role of the more worried mother which made complete sense since she had known Santana since they were three. Therefore, even in the three years in high school they weren't friend, she had seen and helped with every injury the Latina conjured. "Baby," Santana whispered in her wife's ear when she noticed her body tense a bit. "He's going to be fine, and if he does get hurt, he'll still be fine, just like I was."

"So I take it as your not to keen on the idea Rachel?" Mike asked taking a sip of his orange juice.

"It's not that I'm not keen on it," Rachel explained. "I'm just worried. I mean we all saw Santana get kicked in the head and then tripped over via head, the second to last game of the regular season sophomore year. She was lying there for five minutes without movement. I'm just worried about him."

"He'll be fine Rach," Quinn reassured her best friend from her girlfriend's lap. "I'm sure San will teach Ian everything he needs to know so that he's the one doing the hurting rather than getting hurt."

Rachel took a second to think before deciding she wasn't sure how she felt, "Um, I'm not sure if that makes me feel better or not."

"It does," Quinn patted Rachel's knee and smiled at the brunette who could only laugh.

"Mommy!" Ian ran over to his mothers, Rachel was quick to swoop him into her lap. She looked over and saw that Charlotte had done the same with her father. Rachel pressed a kiss to the top of her son's head and smoothed back his hair. "We going to da park soon?" the little boy questioned looking up at his mothers. "I really wanna show Char how I kick like you do momma."

Santana couldn't help but smile, last week she had taken Ian to the park and they had played with the new soccer ball. Ian picked it up quite naturally. "Well," she began looking at her guest. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready to show these pipsqueaks how it's done."

"I'm with you San," Mike smiled and jumped up from his spot on the couch pulling Charlotte into his hands as he did so causing the small girl to giggle.

"We're in," Quinn added as she stood from her spot on Brittany and took the taller blonde's hand into her own once they were standing.

"Oh dear," Blaine said shaking his head. "The Unholy Trinity playing against each other… this cannot end well."

* * *

An hour and a half later the large family was playing on the soccer field at a nearby park. Santana and Brittany had managed to be on the same team along with her son while Quinn and Mike were on the same team with Charlotte. The score was currently 1-0 with the Lopez-Pierce ahead. "I don't think this is a fair game San," Quinn shouted from her spot as goalie. "You alone is the equivalent of two players."

"You're just jealous that my team's winning Fabray!" Santana shouted back as she watched Ian work with the ball.

"Oh dear, and here they go," Blaine spoke from his spot beside Rachel. The two were sitting on the grass on the sidelines watching as their family played the sport that had brought Santana to fame.

Rachel laughed in amusement as Santana and Quinn went back and forth with each other. "Well they were always the most competitive. Brittany usually just tagged along for damage control."

"Very true," Blaine nodded his agreement. "So," Blaine looked to Rachel who was now looking back at him. "Have you guys decided if you want to have another baby? I know you've been thinking about it."

"Uh, we've been talking, but that's about it. With San still playing and Ian only being three, I think we want to wait a while. She already hates how much she has to be away from Ian as it is. I don't think she wants to have to be away from another child."

"That's understandable. Has she said how much longer she wants to play?"

"Yep," a smile spread across Rachel's face. "San wants one more gold, and after that she said she's ready to coach and to expand the family."

"That's great Rach," Blaine placed his hand on Rachel's knee in a comforting fashion.

Before Rachel could respond the game's players had chosen to call the soccer game quits with the Lopez-Pierce's coming out on top, and they were now all running over to the two chatting friends. Soon enough Rachel had an arm full of a little boy and was being kissed on the cheek. "Kids are getting tired," Santana explained."

Rachel looked down at her son who was nice and sweaty and sporting droopy eyes. "Well I do believe it's time for his nap."

"Chars too." Blaine added, rubbing his hand over his daughter's back soothingly as she fought to stay awake. "We should get going, play date this upcoming week?" he asked looking at the young mothers.

"Definitely," Santana answered.

"Great, come on baby," Blaine shifted Charlotte so that she was nestled against his chest as he stood. "Bye Quinn bye Britt."

"Bye Blaine," the two blonde's said in unison.

Blaine was about to bid farewell to Mike when the tall dancer stood and spoke, "Hey, why don't I go with you Blaine? I'm not doing anything today, and I could use the company."

"Yeah, of course Mike, come on." Blaine shot the four girls a final smile before heading off the soccer field.

"Bye ladies," Mike received byes accompanied by smiles and waves before he ran to catch up with Blaine.

"I'm so glad Blaine had Mike," Rachel mused aloud.

"Yeah," Santana agreed. "Mike's been great for Blaine especially with Char. That girl loves her some Mike."

"Definitely." Brittany added. "Probably because Mike's an awesome dancer," the blonde said matter-of-factly. "Okay, Quinnie and I are gonna go get our lady lovin on. We'll see you guys tomorrow."

Santana couldn't help but laugh at Brittany's bluntness, "Bye Britt."

While Rachel laughed at Quinn's reddened cheeks. "Bye Quinn."

The two mothers bid farewell to their friends before the couples went their separate ways, Santana carrying Ian's bag, and Rachel carrying Ian.

Once the three person family got home Ian was already asleep, so Rachel quietly made her way to her son's room and tucked him in for his nap, she placed a soft kiss to his temple before making sure to turn on the baby monitor and walking back into the living room where her wife was.

Santana was sitting on the couch and flipping through channels when she saw Rachel, and a smile instantly took over her features. "Come here," the Latina whispered sticking out her hand to Rachel. The young Jewish woman took her wife's hand and laced their fingers while she took her place beside the raven haired beauty. "I love you," Santana whispered her chin resting on Rachel's shoulder. "So much."

"And I love you… more than you could possibly know."

The two mothers were content to just sit in each other's arms silently watching TV as the silence took over and the steady beating hearts of their companion lulled them into much needed sleep. Soon enough Santana and Rachel were sprawled on the couch with Rachel lying on top of the Latina their fingers still interlaced, and smiles on their faces. It was everything and more that they had ever wanted.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed. As always reviews are more than welcomed. I hope you have a pleasant day/night.**


	17. The One With The Relapse

**A/N: It's been awhile for this story; I just haven't been feeling many Pezberry one shots (with exception of Citizen Soldier). I hope you guys enjoy.**

**WARNING: Self harm**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or it's character or anything related to the show.**

**I have a poll up, check it out.**

* * *

Santana couldn't stop herself from smiling when she saw her girlfriend down the hall switching something in and out of her locker. Without waiting another second Santana said her goodbyes to Quinn and Brittany and quickened her pace down the hall until she was standing behind the brunette. "Hey baby," the Latina greeted causing her girl to jump a little. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare."

Rachel shut her locker and turned around to find Santana standing behind her with a small smiled. "It's fine San, I was just really focused on some stuff." The slightly shorter girl answered with a forced smile.

"You okay babe?" the Cheerios questioned taking Rachel's hands in her own.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just had a long night."

"Oh well," it happened before Rachel could even think to pull her hand away from the girl. It had just become such a routine thing for the two. Every morning when Santana saw her girlfriend she would pull up her sleeves on both wrist and kiss her scars. It would be the first thing she did some times and others it was in the middle of a conversation just like now, so when she saw the new bandages covering Rachel's wrist she immediately locked eyes with brunette silently pleading for an explanation.

"I should go," Rachel rushed out pulling her arms away from the cheerleader.

"Rae, wait," Santana was quick to catch her girlfriend by her waist before she could get too far. "Baby," Santana pleaded searching the younger girl's eyes. "Tell me what happened."

"I already did," Rachel pulled out of her girlfriend's embrace unable to handle being so close knowing that she had disappointed the girl. Knowing that it was only a matter of time before the Latina realized she could do better and didn't have to settle for some unlovable fuck up. Concerned mocha eyes searched chocolate looking for an answered. "It was a long night," the singer repeated before walking away from the cheerleader, unsurprised when the girl didn't call her back or chase after her.

Instead of taking her usual spot in the middle of the classroom Rachel opted for a desk on the back row and in the furthest corner of the classroom. When Quinn saw the girl trying to disappear in the back behind _The Picture Of Dorian Gray__, _a book she often caught the girl reading. "What's up with you short stuff?" the head Cheerio questioned taking a seat beside the girl that had somewhere along the way become a friend to her. Choosing to ignore the blonde completely Rachel continued to read her book, only to have Quinn slam the book down after have called her name two time with no answer. "What your problem Rachel?"

Still ignoring the girl Rachel simply brought her book back up and continued to read, not once sparing a glance at Quinn

**New Message**

**What's with your girl? -Q**

Santana was sitting in English class barely paying any attention to what was coming out of her teacher's mouth. Her thoughts were too focused on the girl that sat to classes over. She had been trying to figure what happened between her dropping Rachel off at home yesterday and the girl showing up to school that caused her to relapse. When she saw her phone light up on her desk she quickly type in her code and opened the text from Quinn.

**New Message**

**She had a rough night last night. Don't take it personally if she doesn't talk to you. -S**

**Did something happen? Do we need to kill someone? -Q**

**We might Q, I'm not sure she was vague this morning. I'll let you know when I know more just… don't let her go to the bathroom by herself okay? -S**

**I feel if I asked you wouldn't tell me. So I won't ask, but yeah, I'll keep an eye on her. -Q**

**Thanks Q –S**

Somehow Rachel had managed to avoid Santana all day until lunch when the Latina asked Mike as he passed by if he had seen her girlfriend. "Yeah, I think she went straight to the bathroom after class," the boy answered oblivious to what was going on.

Santana threw a quick thanks over her shoulder as she jogged off towards the bathroom. It was empty except for the tiny brunette who looked smaller than Santana had seen her in a long time, staring at herself with tears that continued to flow causing her vision to blur. As much as the Latina wanted to rush to her girlfriend's aid, to wrap in her arms with the promise of forever keeping her safe Santana found herself unable to move. It was something about seeing the girl she loved in so much pain and knowing that there really wasn't anything she could do to ease what it was.

"No one will ever love you!" Rachel shouted before pounding her hand against the mirror effectively bringing Santana out of her stupor as she rushed to the smaller girl's side.

"Mi amor," she whispered against the girl's ear as Rachel fell against her bringing them both down to the floor. "Mi amor, my love, tell me what's going on?" the Latina pleaded as she cradled Rachel's bleeding hand in her own.

Rachel could only cry softly as the memory of the previous night flashed in her mind. The simple one page letter had managed to force her into doing something she believed she could beat.

"I've got you," Santana whispered in her girl's ear. "Why don't I take you back to my place yeah? We can take a bath and just talk." Rachel nodded against her girlfriend's chest, and allowed her to pull her up while keeping a firm and protective grip around the shorter girl's waist. "I need tweezers for your hand, hold on." Santana shot off a quick text to Quinn asking the girl to bring her make-up bag before pulling Rachel closer. "I love you Rachel." She whispered against chestnut locks. "I promise you someone will always love you… I will always love you."

"Hey San" Quinn knocked on the door. Heeding her friend's advice not to walk in once she arrived. Placing a quick kiss to the side of her girl's head, Santana pulled away and headed to the door.

"Hey Q, thanks," she smiled taking her make-up bag.

"Is everything okay San? You look upset."

"I'm fine Quinn, just uh, can you bring my stuff by later tonight?"

"Yeah, of course. Just call me if you need anything."

"I will," Santana gave the blonde a quick hug before going back in the bathroom. She rummaged through her bag for a second before pulling out a set of tweezers and setting down the bag. "I just want make sure if there's any glass in your hand we get it out," the Latina explained.

When the diva nodded Santana gently took her girl's hand and started extracting the few pieced of glass that had gotten stuck. "Do you want to tell me what happened?" the Latina asked gently not wanting Rachel to close off again.

"Nothing," the shorter girl answered turning away so that she didn't have to see the Cheerio's concerned eyes.

"Baby, don't do that. Don't shut me out. You were going on six months without hurting yourself, without any signs of relapse. Tell me what changed from when I dropped you off to you coming to school today."

"Nothing happened Tana. I'm just a fuck up."

"Hey," dropping the tweezers into the sink Santana gripped her girlfriend's shoulders and forced their eyes to meet. "You are not a fuck up, don't ever say that." Both girls let out a heavy sighs as they rested their foreheads together. "I love you," Santana whispered before tilting her head a bit and leaning in to connect her lips with Rachel's, it was a small kiss with little movement. Just the two girls with their lips pressed together. When Santana felt Rachel shudder she instinctively wrapped her arms around her, pulling back just enough to rest her head against Rachel's. "We're gonna get through this baby. Whatever it is, we'll get through this. I promise," the Latina sealed her promise with a kiss to Rachel's lips before gathering their stuff and taking the smaller girl's hand into her own and leading her out of the bathroom.

* * *

It took the girl's fifteen minutes to get back to the Santana's home where the place would be empty for the night giving the two time to talk. "Come on," Santana pulled on Rachel's hand gently. "We can take a quick shower before your bath." Nodding Rachel followed Santana to her bathroom and watched as the girl turned on the walk in shower double checking the temperature. Once deeming the temperature perfect Santana turned to the girl who hadn't spoken a word since leaving school and slowly began to remove her clothes. "I love you," the Latina whispered her voiced filled with so much love that Rachel had to force herself not to cry. Once her girlfriend was nude Santana stripped herself of her own clothing; she wrapped her arms around Rachel wanting the girl to have as much skin to skin contact, and walked her into the shower. "Tell me what happened sweetheart."

Rachel only shook her head as tears she had been working to keep at bay sprung to the surface and began to fall, mixing with the water that the shower had provided, despite the fact that Santana was standing behind her.

"Mia amor please don't cry," the Latina attempted to turn Rachel away from the wall so that they were facing each other, but the girl wouldn't budge instead leaving Santana to kiss down her shoulder in a soothing manner. "Rachel let me help you love. Don't fall into yourself again."

"I'm sorry Tana," the singer choked out through her sobs. "I didn't mean to. It was just too much, and it was there, and I just- I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, it's okay," Santana rushed out trying to calm her girlfriend down. "We're going to get through this. You are going to get through this." Nodding Rachel turned and allowed Santana to mold her body against hers in a protective way. "How's your bandage?" Santana whispered after two minutes of the girl's just basking in each other.

"Wet," Rachel admitted with a dry chuckle.

There was a beat of silence as Santana thought about what she was going to ask. "Will you show me?" Santana tightened her arms when she felt Rachel stiffen. "You don't have to right now, just later, after you've gotten some rest.

Reluctantly Rachel nodded she knew she couldn't allow herself to push the woman who held her heart away because honestly she needed her now more than ever. "When are your parent due?"

"Tomorrow night."

"Can I stay with you tonight?"

"Of course you can. You know there's nothing I love more than waking up with you in my arms Rachel, but I think maybe we should start actually washing our bodies before the water gets cold."

"Okay." Rachel responded softly.

"Don't move, I'll take care of you," the cheerleader promised placing a soft kiss to her girlfriend's lips before turning to soap up the loof that Rachel kept at her house. After slowly gently soaping up and rinsing off Rachel's perfect form Santana proceeded to wash down her own body.

"Maybe we can skip the bath," Rachel suggested in a soft whisper once the water had been shut off. "And you can just hold me?"

"Of course love," pulling a new towel from her bathroom closet Santana wrapped the absorbing cloth around her girlfriend. "Why don't you towel off and I'll get you some clothes." Rachel nodded and Santana grabbed her own towel from the rack before heading into her bedroom to throw on some clothes and to gather something for Rachel to wear. Settling on a pair of her loose basketball shorts and an old Cheerios shirt for Rachel Santana pushed open her bathroom door to find her girlfriend simply standing in front of the large mirror and staring at her body. "Rae?" the Latina asked softly as she stepped further inside.

The sound of her girlfriend's voice pulled Rachel out of her daze and she immediately snapped her attention towards the girl. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay? You were kind of zoned out there."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Rachel responded taking the offered cloths from the Latina.

Santana simply waited for Rachel to finish dressing before she wrapped her arm around the girl's waist. "I love you Rachel. I love you with everything I am, and will love you for the rest of our lives."

"I love you too Tana." Responding for the first time that day to her girlfriend's decelerations of love Rachel settled her head in the crook of the Latina's neck

Reluctantly Santana pulled out of the embrace. "Here, have a seat," Santana closed the lid of the toilet before guiding Rachel to sit. She quickly rummaged through her cabinets for her first aid kit once the girl was sitting and proceeded to kneel beside her. "Can I?" she asked gently motioning to Rachel's now wet bandaged arm. Hesitantly Rachel nodded her consent allowing Santana to unwind the wet gauze. Slowly thin red lines started to show though a deeper shade of red appearing each time a layer was pulled back until it was only Rachel that remained. Agitated cuts leaking with little blood covered the girl's already scared arm. Santana had to work from keeping the sob at had built from escaping, "Did you already clean your wrist?" the Cheerio asked being sure to keep her head down so her girlfriend didn't see her tears.

A small 'yeah' was all that Santana heard before she stood and grabbed a wash cloth from the closet and wetting it in the sink. With Rachel's scared wide eyes following her every move Santana leaned over and pecked her cheek; once the cloth was thoroughly wet she kneeled back down in front of her girl to clean up the little blood that was on her wrist. "Tell me what happened mi amor," the Latina requested again as she rinsed the cloth and moved on to pouring hydrogen peroxide over it.

"Shelby's back," the brunette answered in a small voice noticing how her girlfriend stiffened when she placed the rag on her arm.

"What did she want?" Santana ground out through a clenched jaw as she continued to tend to Rachel.

"I'm not sure. I didn't finish the letter. I just got to the part about her being back for Quinn and Beth, not wanting what happened between them to happen to us… it was just too much Tana," Rachel admitted with tears her body shaking as Santana continued to wrap fresh gauze around her wrist. As soon as she was done Santana immediately stood and gathered Rachel in her arms taking her to her bedroom where she laid her down before laying beside her and pulling the cover up to cover them both. Rachel instantly molded herself against the warmth and security that was Santana Lopez.

Carefully Santana raised her girlfriend's clad arm and placed the gentle kiss that she had missed this morning against it, allowing her lips to linger a few second longer than usual. Rachel's eyes closed at the action her other hand running through Santana's raven locks. "I swear to you Rachel, I will keep you safe from her. You will never have to feel what she made you feel again. I will always and forever protect you." Moving her hand from Rachel's wrist Santana slid it up her arm over shoulder and neck to her cheek where cupped the girl's face. "I love you with everything I am." Slowly she leaned down and pressed her lips against Rachel's plump ones. It was a slow caress of lips, pure love pouring through as her arm wraped around the small girl pulling her close until the brunette was laying on top of her and both arms are able to secure themselves protectively around her.

Rachel pulled away first resting her head against the Cheerio's shoulder. "I love you Santana," she murmured softly, the events and lack of sleep from the previous night plus the day taking its toll on her.

"Get some sleep Rae. I'll still be here when you wake up."

"Promise?"

"Always."

* * *

**I deleted The One With The Divorce because I want to rewrite it.**

**Reviews are nice. I enjoy them. **


End file.
